


Crossroads

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Old Friends, Pagan Gods, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Swearing, Sweeney is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: On the way to Kentucky to bring Laura back to life, Sweeney meets a friend of the past who can help them.With the upcomig war between the Old Gods and the New Gods, what has the destiny reserved for each of them?





	1. The mysterious woman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cruce de caminos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041675) by [Morganlefay_6013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013). 

> Hi there! I started to write this long ago but i hesitate a lot before publish. I would like to apologice for the language and the expressions, this fic was not initially written in English and i'm slowly tranlating it. 
> 
> I felt like this fandom could use a little greek mythology, so here is that. Can you guess the godess?
> 
> I would hopefuly update soon. Enjoy!

It was hot in there. Sticky and unbearable hot, but Laura Moon couldn’t feel it. They had arrived to a crossroads in a rest area, in which they stopped, finally. After so many hours inside of the taxi, steching the legs wouldn’t hurt. Salim- not Salim was lost in his own thoughts. Laura felt bad for him since the leprechaun kept the info about his lover on secret so he gave them a ride; he was a good man with a heart of gold. She blew out the cigarette and decided to sneak around and tell him the truth when she got the chance. At least he could be happy. And with a bit of luck they would find transportation. But to live again she was going to need more than luck…

The engine stopped and they got out of the car. Sweeney grumbled something and pulled off his flask to drink a generous sip. Salim-not-Salim pulled out his little carpet and proceeded to pray. Laura looked at him kneel thinking how easy he made it look, to have faith, to worship a god. He had invited her to pray with him at some point, but she refused with a smile. She did not believe in gods. Now she knew they were real, she had met some of them, but that didn’t made her believe in them. Were the gods supposed to create humans or was it the other way around? That thought stayed in her head for a while during the trip, and Laura suspected, by the way the gods behaved, that the later was more likely.

She saw Salim-not-Salim picking up his carpet and she decided to not hide it for another second:

-Your Jinn is in The House of the Rock. Go with him, be happy.- Salim looked at her confused, but he smiled and nodded thankfully. 

-Thank you- he said with a soft voice.

-What the fuck…? - started Sweeney but the man was in the taxi already.

-He didn’t want to tell you- said Laura pointing the leprechaun.

-You are a very unpleasant creature- Salim-not-Salim snapped to Sweeney before starting the car.

-Great, there it goes our only transportation; I hope you are glad, dead wife- Sweeney groaned as he gave a furious drag to his cigarette- Now we need a fucking miracle to get to Kentucky.

-With my luck we will. That’s not the point, I need to be alive again, so you can have your fucking coin and I have my fucking husband- she sighed in boredom. 

Mad Sweeney looked at her with a grimace. He made that and he had to unmake it. It was Wednesday’s orders, yes, but it ain’t right.

-Oh, an ice-cream truck- Laura smiled a little- we could steal it.

Sweeney pondered it for a moment and made an approval gesture, but something else catch his eye. There was a group of young people not far, and he could see a boy speaking to a girl, who seemed beyond uncomfortable and rejecting his advances. This was actively ignored by him, as he became insistent. As Sweeney walked closer, a second girl appeared and questioned him for his behavior. He could hear their conversation as he got closer.

-She said it, she is not interested, leave her alone.

-What’s for you in it? - the boy said cockily. The first girl became nervous for moments. 

-Get out! - she threatened holding the other girl’s hand.

-Or what?- said the boy with a threatening pose.

She ran out of patience- You will be gone, you won’t talk to her again, you will forget her face as her voice as the very glimpse of her. And you will not EVER speak like that to ANY women, otherwise I will find you and I will rip out your FUCKING balls with my bare hands- her words echoed like a prophecy and that being said, she snapped her fingers and the boy walked out of the scene in a trance. She turned to the girl to make sure she was fine.

-Oh my god, thank you so much- she hugged her, relieved.

-You are welcome dear- she hugged her back. 

-What’s your name? Let me buy you a drink, it’s the least I could do- the blonde girl sounded beyond gratefulness after that scene. 

-My name is Kate, and there is no need for that, I did what it had to be done. –she shrugged- I appreciate the gesture, but there is no need for that, really. I have to go, but have a nice day!- she waved. The blonde girl waved back and watched her go with a smile. When she turned around and Sweeney saw her face a curse left his lips on his mother tongue. 

-What the hell you’re doing? We have an ice-cream truck to steal- Laura interrupted his line of thoughts. Fucking dead wife. She made everything harder. 

-Forget about the bloody truck, this is the chance of a lifetime, we could not afford to lose it- he pointed out to a brunette with his head. Laura looked at her and frowned in confusion. 

-What do you want now? Are you going to awkwardly try to flirt with that woman? Are you out of your mind? I wouldn’t put my money on you even if you had your coin back!- she mocked. Sweeney puffed and blowed. 

-You want to be alive? She can help you- he patted his cigarette on the floor. 

Really?- she sounded skeptical- well, lucky me- she smiled as she ran towards her, before Sweeney could stop her she had reached her already.

-Excuse me, my friend tells me that you can help me. 

She turned to look at her with confusion on her face and then she evaluated her.

-Hi dead girl, you come up to the right person- she smiled tenderly- Who is your friend if I may ask?- said as she looked through the crowd with her violet-blue eyes. When she spoted Sweeney her eyes opened with recognition.


	2. Hecate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some introductions are made. Laura is a little rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but I hope you like it anyway!

-Buile?-she came closer to him.

-Actually… It’s Sweeney now- he said awkwardly. The gray cloud that seems to follow him everywhere vanished magically. How curious, Laura noticed.

-Long time no seen, where you looking for me? - she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

-Not really, we were on our way to Kentucky, but he said that this was the chance of a lifetime and that we couldn’t lose the chance- Laura clarified. 

Sweeney stared at her as if he would strangle her and Kate gave him an amused look crossing her arms. 

-Thank you for the clarification, dead wife- he said mortified in a rusky voice. 

-My name is Laura!!-she proclaimed exasperated. 

-Well, nice to meet you Laura, I’m Kate- the brunette extended a hand that she shook- Relax, I’m not easy to track down, I don’t blame you for going to Kentucky in the first place instead of finding me- she said softly to Sweeney, placing a hand on his arm calmly- How about we have a seat? 

They gathered in one of the nearby picnic tables, Kate in one side and Laura and Sweeney in the other. Laura evaluated the woman in silence for a while. Long black hair, changing eyes between dark blue and violet, pale skin, sweet smile. She seemed alright with her exam, letting her came to her conclusions or talk first, like there was no rush.  
-It’s been a while- Kate addressed Sweeney. If Laura didn’t know him better she would swear that he blushed lightly. Laura narrowed her eyes. What the hell was going on? What was the relation between them? Was she trustworthy? Was Sweeney able to have feelings beyond rage and anger? Was Kate a goddess?

-Who are you, exactly?-Laura cut before Sweeney could manage to speak.

-I’m Kate, I’m here to help you- she smiled.

-Cut the shit. No goddess is named Kate. Are you even a goddess? How exactly you plan to bring me back to life?- the wrath took control of her for once. She was done with this shit. She wanted answers. She wanted Shadow. 

The woman seemed surprised for her reaction but she saw Sweeney clenching his fists. 

-For fuck’s shake, be nice- he hissed angrily. 

-It’s fine- Kate showed her palm in peace- I understand that you feel like that. Do you remember what was it like being a human… Sweeney? - the name still felt weird in her lips. The ginger relaxed a bit. She focused on Laura- You may now call me Kate but I have had plenty of other names. You may know me as Hecate- she paused.

-I don’t know. Hecate goddess of love? Or something like that? I’ve never been one for that kind of shits- she shrugged. Sweeney rolled his eyes. 

-No, sweetheart, Hecate godess of magic. Queen of ghosts and protector of women. Love it is not my field and not my title. I appreciate the sentiment, but for your own good you don’t want that Bilquis ever hear you saying that.- she seemed amused. Sweeney looked at her in apology and she make a gesture with the hand like it was fine. Laura was really curious about what was the deal between them at this point, but first things first. 

-So, how are you going to resurrect me?- she looked at her hoping that she said that it would be easy, that it would be simple, a snap of her fingers and they lived happily ever after. But nothing is ever easy, is it? 

-We have to wait until the moon is full. That would take a couple of days. How long have you been dead?- she examinated closely. She seemed unreal, Laura thought, like a painting come to flesh, as the goddess eyes scanned her carefuly. She kind of understand Sweeney’s point on this one.- Like… three days or so?

-Yes- Laura came back to the real world. There was something about her… hypnotic. Like a dream. She had the delicacy of not touching her, but as she come closer she felt a pull. Something told her in her heart that she was powerful. She would bring her back from the dead. 

-It would be easy, then. The deader the harder and you are still fresh and in one piece, which is something vital. Don’t you worry Laura, you will live soon- she gave her a sweet smile.


	3. The ice cream truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They steal the ice cream truck. Some revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. Translating is taking some time, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Let me know what you think.

-What are we going to do for two days?- Laura thought out loud –Not that we have a place to stay anyway.

-I know a place- Kate smiled- But we need to get there. 

-Let that to us- said Sweeney pointing to the ice cream truck as Kate looked confused. They leave the table and after a few moments the ginger come close to the goddess – I didn’t salute you properly, I don’t mean to be disrespectful, my lady- said with a smile and a strong Irish accent as he kissed the back of her hand lightly.  
-Ah, the Irish charm- Kate sighed a little blushed and she make a sign for him to crouch and she proceed to kiss both of his cheeks, which made his face burn- That’s how we greet in Greece- said her with a bit of a laugh and joined Laura on the way to the white truck, Sweeney followed shortly after. 

They found the young man on charge of the truck and told him their intentions.

-You’ll have to hit me, the boss will be suspicious otherwise- said the boy with resignation. Laura almost pity him for a moment. The boy looked at her- Let her do it- Sweeney made a funny face and laughed.

-Believe me, you don’t want this one to punch you. I’ll do it- he started to roll up his sleeves.

-No! That will hurt. Then she does it. – said pointing Kate. She raised an eyebrow in response and stared.

-You think that if I punch you it would hurt any less? - her voice was soft and calmed but the glare in her eyes that told a different story. She looked still but Sweeney knew better. Behind that calm there was a stone cold rage ready to be unleashed. He felt goosebumps on the back of his head. Poor unfortunate soul. The boy nodded to her question.

-All yours- the leprechaun moved aside to let Kate face the ice cream maker. 

Kate stared at the boy for a second. Laura and Sweeney noticed how she slightly squared up. She closed her fist with a grin. She knocked his right jaw hard, the boy landed on his side. Once he hit the ground Kate kicked him on his stomach, making him groan in pain. Then she crouched to watch him, both arms resting on her knees as she looked down, the inner rage petrifying until the next time it was needed.

-Next time think before open your fucking mouth- she warned. 

-Holly fuck- Laura whispered as she walked away towards the truck. 

-Nice punch, I thought you were going to knock him unconscious on one single hit- admired Sweeney as she smiled at him with bragging. 

They got in the truck, Laura drove. 

-Where are we going?- she asked starting the engine. Kate pointed the direction and they hit the road. The brunette assured it would take seventy miles more less to the motel she knew. 

At least they won’t spend days on the road and they could rest. Not that Laura could or need to sleep anyway, but she thought about a hot bath (or cold, she wouldn’t really notice the difference) and found the thought quite pleasant. Of course it would be perfect is she had her own room, but that wasn’t likely. She could enjoy some peaceful moments, given that Sweeney seemed more attached to Kate and he gravitated towards her, but you couldn’t tell with him.

The man was seated in the co-driver, Kate went to the back and offered them ice-creams. After they finished eating (not Laura of course, but still it was sweet of her to ask) Sweeney started to shrink due to the low temperature of the refrigerated truck. He found some blankets on a compartment and throw one on his knees. 

-Aren’t you cold dead wife?- he rubbed his hands together for heat. 

-I’m dead. I don’t feel anything- Laura rolled her eyes exasperated. 

-How about you Kate? You are going to freeze dressed like that, come- he pointed his lap- We don’t want you to get sick- said with a naughty look in his face. Kate, which was dressed for Indiana’s summer but certainly not for that place, shook her head with a smile and seated on Sweeney’s lap. He proceed to wrap them with a second blanket, thicker than the one on his knees, and hugged the goddess close to his body searching for warmth. 

-I think I prefer you to call me Hecate. It’s just weird hear you calling me Kate. But as you wish- she looked at him searching on his shirt pocket. 

-Whoa, hands off. I know it’s tempting but I am a honorable man- Sweeney teased. Kate gave him a playful swipe.

-I’m looking for your flask, or know are you going to tell me that you don’t have it anymore and that you are a decent man, are you?- she sticked out her tongue. 

He laughed. He pulled out his flask and offered to her. She gave a sip, not quite ladylike, and a drop started to leave her lips. She took it absently and licked it form her finger, causing that Sweeney thanked to be seated as his imagination went wild and his knees felt loosey. He took a sip and put the flask in his pocket avoiding her eyes and feeling like a young boy with no self- control. He quarrel himself for that – But I am a decent man, love- said with a husky voice. 

-Said the man with the hand on my thigh- she bite.

-Maybe if your short was longer my hand would be on cloth, not on your thigh- he suggested mockingly. 

-Right, the problem is mine- she snorted.

-Careful Sweeney, you may be next. She beated two guys today. She could end you- Said Laura with a little smile, besides the jealous stitch that felt inside of her. She missed Shadow and watching those gods behave like that… It was though. 

-I don’t have a doubt- he looked at Greek with a smooth smile, and she winked at him in response.

Sweeney started to do coin tricks, pulling one, two and even four and then a cascade of golden coins fell on the hat on Kate’s lap. She fell asleep on Sweeney’s chest. He checked on her every once in a while with a sweet shine on his eyes. 

-How many gold do you have?- Laura asked genuinely curious. 

-How much is in a horde?- he answered, the coins still falling down.

-What the fuck is a horde? And why do you have one?- Laura frowned. 

-I was a King once- he said plainly looking through the window.

-Okay- she laughed with a grin. 

-I was. And they made me a bird. Then mother church came along and made us all saints and trolls and fairies- he looked at her solemnly. 

-So what’s the appeal? What’s Wednesday selling at this gods fest you want to get a ticket?- she raised an eyebrow looking at the ginger. 

There was a brief silence while Sweeney looked at the horizon and sighed. 

-A war. I owe a battle- Laura wasn’t sure what he meant. He sighed- When I was a king, the day before a battle I saw my death in the flames and I ran away. As punishment I was turned into a bird. Now I owe that battle. And I might not get out alive- he explained quietly as he looked at the brunette curled up on his chest. 

-That’s why you don’t tell her?- Laura smiled at the sleeping goddess.

Sweeney breathed heavily.

-That’s not of your business dead wife- he looked through the window. 

-Oh, c’mon I have eyes. There is something there- she insisted with a little smile-And I don’t understand why you don’t do something about those feelings that you surprisingly have.

-Surprisingly?- he raised an eyebrow.

-I thought you were that kind of guy. You know, you drink, you fight, full of rage and self-destruction. I didn’t think there was more- she shrugged. 

-There are plenty of things you don’t know about me- he said staring at her. There was silence for a couple of minutes. – I don’t want Wednesday to use her- he finally answered.

-What do you mean?- Laura was confused- She is more than capable of defending herself. 

-I know that, I mean that he uses her against me. Anything can go wrong on the battlefield… That old bastard is as cunning as the devil. He would find a way.


	4. The priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Hecate's origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of suicide

Silence reign after that. Laura collected all she knew about that Wednesday, he seemed dangerous. But if he had got round Shadow, her Shadow, and he may not be rival to these gods… What chance did he stand? She was his only chance. And maybe once she came back to life she would not be as capable as she was now… She was strong now. She could lift a truck, but her body rot minute after minute. Staying like that wouldn’t do. She could ask for help to this gods travelling with her. Kate seemed reasonable and willing to help, and Sweeney seemed more reasonable since she was around. Allies don’t hurt.

Kate churned in her sleep, frowning. She probably was having a nightmare; Laura looked at her noticing how she moved her arms and gesticulated. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and pointed the road. Laura jumped on her seat, there was a bird on the line and she flipped the truck to dodge it, the vehicle destabilized and the gravity seemed to be truned off for some seconds. Then Laura saw Kate moving her hands and mumbling something and the wheels went back to the road firmly. They stopped on the side while the bird, a crow, watched them without moving. Then the crow flew to a nearby branch. Kate opened the window and she gave middle fingers to the animal, which cawed and flew away.

-One-eyed bastard- the goddess grunted as Sweeney gasped in surprise still jumpy for the events.

-Fucking Grimnir- he cursed- It’s the second time he tried to kill you- he looked at Laura.

-Second?- she frowned- I guess he succeed on the first one- Sweeney’s face turned serious with her words.

-Fortunately, I saw it coming. I almost don’t react in time- Kate sighed.

-You saw it in your dreams?- Laura looked at her, she nodded.

-The truck overturned, there were many broken glass and blood. You came out of the window. The coin left your body. You died. Then I saw the crow and I knew it was him. And that a ran out of time. I can see thing sometimes. In my dreams. When I was human I could too, but it was more blurry.- Laura turned on the engine again. Kate told her to take the next exit and that the first motel was their destiny.

-What’s your story, then?- the brown-haired asked with curiosity now that Kate was awake.

-Wouldn’t you like to hear Sweeney’s first? It’s interesting.

-We went through that before, I’m afraid- the man laughed at her attempt of avoiding the question.

-Oh, I’m sorry I missed it- she said genuinely.

-It’s alright, you were snoring- he joked.

-Hey! I don’t snore- she pinched him- have some respect, I just saved your ass.

Laura looked at her expecting an answer as Kate sighed and stared the landscape through the window. Sweeney looked at her too, he knew some things about her, but the story of her origins was not one of them, or at least, not all. He knew that she, as him, was human once ago, but little he knew about her life as such or how did she become a goddess. He remembered how did they met, and he recall seeing her weep. He knew she was human once, because he had never seen any gods crying, just her.

-Long ago, many lives away, I was a human. I lived, as you might imagine, in Greece. My family was rich, so I was lucky enough to have a decent life for a woman back then. They wanted to arrange a marriage for me, but luckily I was accepted in a temple. It was a great honor, and having a priestess in the family was a sign of status, so they were happy. I was educated, I passed the trails and became a priestess. I was not allowed to marry or form a family, the priestesses consecrated their lives to their gods, and I gladly gave mine to Artemis. Being at the temple was liberating, somehow. We maintained it, we made the rituals and accepted the offerings and we attended the worshipers. It was a peaceful life.- she smiled with melancholy-But it didn’t take long for the troubles to come.- her eyes clouded- Nothing more tempting to men that the only things they cannot have, especially for powerful men. They think they can have what they please, no limits to their greed, no consequences. And there was a man in particular, that wanted me. It didn’t matter that I rejected him, it didn’t matter to him my priestess oath or condition, that it was a sacrilege to the goddess the very idea of his desire for me. He won’t stop before anyone or anything. All Artemis priestess must be virgins, and if you didn’t keep your vows there were consequences. Human and divine.

-Which ones?- Laura whispered.

-You were buried alive- she replied shadily- and in the underworld your soul will not find rest. So this man threatened me: I could go with him and accept his offer or he will spread the rumor that I was not longer a virgin and I will face death sentence. I refused, and I thought no one would believe me if I told it, so I didn’t. He spread the rumor and I trusted that my sisters won’t believe it, because they knew me. I was a fool. The night before my public execution I was in the temple, praying. Death was already upon me, so I prayed Artemis to be benevolent, I was innocent. I didn’t want to die in such a horrible way, so I thought that I would die in my own terms. I killed myself before dawn.

Laura and Sweeney listened quietly. Laura felt rage inside of her. It was so unfair. Sweeney on his side, breathed with anger when Kate told that she committed suicide finding herself between the devil and the deep blue sea.

-What happened then?- Sweeney’s voice was hoarse. He had started to make circles in the goddess thigh and he stopped when he noticed. It felt disrespectful.

-Artemis saw my pain, my desperate cry for justice. Knowing I was innocent, she visited me and when the other came to take me they found my dead body and her guarding it. She brought me back form the arms of Hades before the eyes of the priestesses, whom couldn’t help but to watch and let me go. From that moment on I was back to life, but I was no longer a human. I was something else. Artemis was my mentor. She thought me the ways of the Olympians, the world of gods. Soon, I received my first prayers, altars and temples were built in my name. And they worshiped me. Hecate. Magic in the flesh. Queen of ghosts. Protector of the crossroads.- she looked at them, with her bright and deep purple eyes. There were many emotions in them. Laura felt a tickle. Not as much as the time Shadow kissed her, but a reminiscence. And she trusted on her. She trusted that goddess would make her heart beat again.- That’s my story. It’s not a happy one, but none of ours is.

They lead to the motel in silence, lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived Laura read the sign. Motel America.

-Is this not the same place we left on the first place?- she looked at Sweeney confused. He denied it.

-It’s a franchise, there are many all across the country- he answered putting the blankets aside. Kate jumped from his lap out of the truck and he followed.-Kat-Hecate- the brunette looked at him-I had no idea of what you went through.

-It’s alright- she offered a smile- it was long ago.

-Priestess… who would have guessed- he tried to relieve the tension. She raised an eyebrow-It’s just… I thought… I thought that you might be a princess or something…

-Not all of us had a crown before this- she joked.

-I did. I was a king once…-he sighed.

-I wonder what would have been like. If we had met back then. But I don’t think that would have been likely. We were half world apart. At least of the known world then- she laughed.

-You would have been a priestess to a different goddess- “_and you would have been out of my reach”_ he thought heading to the dinner door.

-Or you prisoner of another king- she fought back.

-Believe me, I would never have been a prisoner. Your people wouldn’t stand a chance. We were not the Persians- he dared to say for Kate amusement.

-We would never know- she replied with an enigmatic smile.


	5. Motel America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Laura bond over. Mama-ji doesn't trust Sweeney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another fresh chapter for you. I have a couple more in mind I hope I can translate them soon. Meanwhile, enjoy this one!

Laura opened the door and they picked up a table. They ordered and a woman with a coffee jar came around. She looked at them cautiously for an instant and when she saw Sweeney she pulled a face.

-Get out!- she said looking at the ginger.

-We came at peace Mama-ji- said Kate with a calm voice.

-Besides, I’m not running errands for the old man, I’m paying a debt here- said Sweeney looking at Laura.

The woman’s face changed when she heard that.

-Well, if that’s the case then don’t break anything- she glance a warning stare at Sweeney-and enjoy your stay.-she poured some coffee on Laura’s mug- You are dead, but at the same time you are not. Fascinating.

-We are working on it- said Kate as she studied the menu.

Mama-ji poured a mug while scanning her.

-You will probably like the house special. It’s but a suggestion, but you need it. You look famished- she approached Kate and motherly pinched her cheek. Kate laughed and put her hand on hers.

-It’s nice to see you. It looks like the business it’s going well.

-Well, we’ve seen better times, you know. Are you going to The house on the Rock?

-I have not been cordially invited, but I will drop down.

-Your people always had a taste for drama- cracked Mama-ji .

-Well, it’s where I come, I can’t really help it- Kate shrugged- Will I see you there?

-Yes, I want to hear the rest, although I don’t see the problem as Grimnir wants to sell it- she explained.

-I remembered you fiercer, I hope I’m wrong. It would be disappointing to see Grimnir having the leading voice. After all… you used to be a feared and bloody warrior-the Greek pricked.

-You remember correctly. See you later- Laura watched how the woman growed another pair of arms, one holding a sword with fresh blood dropping from it and the other with a human head. Then the image changed and she was the regular woman with her waitress uniform form the beginning, like it was an illusion.

Once they ate Kate and Laura headed to make the reservation while Sweeney remained in the cafeteria, Mama-ji with an eye on him at all times.

When the receptionist gave them the keys they went to have a look, checking everything was fine (Laura more for a habit than for a real need). Meanwhile, she told herself, she could talk to Kate about her resurrection and the leprechaun.

-So… How is a resurrection ritual like?- she broke the ice while going upstairs.

-Well… it’s a… complex ritual. We will need some supplies, so we need to go shopping- thought Kate outloud. She had been kind of quiet since she told them her origin story and they have let her have some space, even though Laura felt guilty for asking on the first place.

-We will need money for that- the dead woman thought that besides their companion was able to pull gold coins out of thin air, this wouldn’t do as payment on the motel or any store.

-We will manage something, I guess- Kate sighed. 

-Hey… Sorry for pulling that question before. I feel terrible and remembering all of it should not be easy- Laura started.

-Don`t worry, it’s my story, it’s part of who I am- Kate looked her in the eyes and smiled- Don’t feel bad, curiosity it’s part of human nature- she patted her arm fondly. Laura felt that tickle again.

-You said before that when Atremis brought you to life you became a goddess… When you resurrect me, will I become one too?- she looked at her while the stood in front of their room. Kate gazed at her for a while.

-I don’t know- she recognized.

-Is this the first time you bring someone back to life?- Laura raised an eyebrow. Part of her feared that the goddess was bothered by the question, but she needed to know.

-No- she replied as she opened the door.

-So...?- Laura walked into the room and plunged on the sofa as Kate entered and closed the door behind her.

-Sometimes they are human… and sometimes not. It depends on the person. We will see it when you live again. Don’t worry, whatever happens I’ll be there- she sat next to her. Laura came closer and put her head on the goddess lap. She missed the closeness of someone, and she’ll be damned if that someone was the Irish man downstairs. Kate ran a hand through her hair, untangling it. They stayed like that for a while. It was nice. Just as if they were friends. –Are you scared?- she looked at her sweetly.

-I’ll be lying if I said I’m not- she grinned- Were you?- she regreted that words the second she said them.

-I was already dead, I didn’t get a choice- she shrugged and Laura relaxed.

-Have you ever created a god?-she looked at her curious.

-A couple of times- she smiled at the remeberance- but they didn’t last long depite of my guidance. One was killed. The other disappeared- she looked at Laura for a moment- But don’t think that I spend my time raising people from the dead, Anubis would came to hunt me down if I did- she laughed. Laura supposed that Anubis was the tall man with the deep voice that she met on the… other life? She didn’t like him and it seemed to be mutual. She looked around the room for a second, it was what they came to do in the first place. A mischievous smile formed on her lips.

-There is only one bed- she looked at the goddess with amusement on her eyes. She imagined that Sweeney wouldn’t mind that fact, or if it did she was going to mortify him for it. Kate looked at the bed and then Laura with surprise. She looked back to the bed thinking about the possibilities.

-At least is a large bed. Or I could take the sofa. I’ll talk to Sweeney- she sighed- You don’t sleep but you need somewhere comfortable to stay.

-Don’t worry about me- said Laura with a funny laugh- besides- she stood up and went to the bathroom, checking if there was a bathtub- I would like to have a long bath, I’ll spend the night in here- she pointed the bath. Kate raised an eyebrow looking at her.

-What is it?- she crossed her arms .

-No, nothing- the amusement on her voice betrayed her- Well I don’t think that Sweeney is going to complain about sharing the bed with you- she spitted- unless you have something to say about it- she tried to look innocent, but Kate didn’t buy it.

-What are you trying to say, Laura?- she said softly eyeing her.

-Oh, nothing. It’s just that our lovely leprechaun is… more lively since you came around- she flapped her eyelashes.

-Oh, c’mon. Sweeney is that way with everyone- Kate rolled her eyes- It’s nothing special. We know each other form some centuries ago, that’s all- she explained plainly.

-And you never…?- Laura moved her eyebrows.

-I am not sure what are you asking right now… You mean… Sweeney and me?-she looked confused.- or sharing a bed?

-Both- it sounded like a question.

-Well…- she sat in the sofa looking at an amused Laura- I am not longer a priestess, so I am not longer obliged to keep my vows, including the chastity one. I am not longer a virgin if that is what you’re asking- she replied not sure if that was the answer she was looking for.

-And about Sweeney?- she grinned.

-Well he is… funny. And a kind soul-Laura thought that nobody would ever use that words to describe Sweeney, and if he were there, Shadow would have agreed- Sometimes he can be a little impulsive but… -she smiles- she is charming. And handsome- she blushed- But I don’t think he sees me that way. What’s all this coming from, anyway?- she looked at Laura.

-Curiosity- she smiled- Let’s go.


	6. A little touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Kate and Sweeney start to come up bit by bit. Even if they don't realize. Laura is #1shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short, but worry not. There are more to come.   
Let me know what you think!

Back in the cafeteria, Sweeney was seated having a beer on the bar and reading a newspaper. Mama-ji attended the clients giving him distrustful glares once in a while, still suspicious. When he saw the girls approaching, he left the newspaper aside and finished his beer.

-We have a room now!- said Laura cheerfuly, making Sweeney frown confused.

-It’s what you were supposed to do so… Alright?-said he slowly.

Laura could barely hide her smile and looked at Kate putting up with laughter. Kate rolled her eyes.

-What the hell is going on?-sighed the Irish man moments later.

-Nothing- said Laura way too quickly. Sweeney narrowed his eyes, not believing any of it.

-There are some inconveniences… the most immediate is where are we getting the money for the room- Kate whispered giving the dead woman a warning look.

-Well, you know I can pluck gold coins out of thin air, money shouldn’t be an issue- he whispered back.

-Is Mama-ji accepting your golden coins as payment? I don’t think so! We need money, actual money- Kate remarked.

-We can always sell her in pieces- said Sweeney pointing at Laura in mockery.

-EH!- a furious Laura ran towards Sweeney, willing to punch him for the comment but Kate’s hand landed on her chest, light but steady, stopping her. Laura experimented again that familiar tickle that came with the goddess touch, only that this time it was greater. She felt a rumor in her veins, something crawling under her skin and her bones rumbled with the power of a thousand drums. There was a pull all over her body, like a weightlessness feeling, but at the same time that hand resting on her skin sustained her. She felt both overwhelmed and dizzy and she wobbled back, breaking contact with Kate. She breathed heavily besides there was no need for her to and she bended for a moment to stand up again.

Kate looked at her and then her own hand, putting it on her pocket.

-Are you alright?- asked the goddess after a few seconds.

-Yeah, it’s just… That was intense- she grinned.

-Sorry… it didn’t seem to affect you upstairs- Laura could tell that her apologies were honest by the look on her face.

-I just felt a little tickling before, but now… It was too much- Laura seated on a bar chair.

Sweeney frowned and took Kate’s hand.

-I feel nothing.

-That’s because you’re not dead, moron- Laura attacked.

-Oi!-he pointed at her in warning. His hand was still on Kate’s.

She moved her hand to the lepechaun’s cheek.

-What about now?- she came closer while her fingers caressed his beard gently.

-What are you doing?- he rustled trying not to blush and failing.

-Checking if you are saying the truth- she smiled in amusement.

-Using your magic on me is a low blow- he put a face.

-I’m not using magic- she raised an eyebrow.

-Well, I’m Irish, I suppose you don’t need to- he joked.

Kate put her hand away and stared at it for a moment. She thought about go to Mama-ji to check if she felt that too, but she didn’t want to bother her at work. The full moon was two days away, it didn’t make sense that she caused that effect on others. Not yet, anyway. And she knew that wasn’t changes in the sky. How strange. She looked at Sweeney. He must be just kidding. It had to be. Leprechauns and their jokes. Laura’s reaction did make sense, that was for sure. She had to be careful.

Laura was snooping a bulletin board while Kate was lost in her own thoughts.

-Hey, that could be useful- she pointed a poster.

-What’s that?- Sweeney leaned to read it- A dance contest?

-The prize is a thousand bucks-Laura pointed- And is tonight. Not far from here.

-Bloody luck- Sweeney sighed mortified.

-What are you two up to?- said Kate getting closer.

-I have found a solution to our money problem- said Laura solemnly- Are you good at dancing?

-Dance?- Kate frowned at the poster, reading it, not really convinced.

-Greeks dance weird. They put their arms up and scream- Sweeney mocked.

-Funny that came from an Irish. Your people dance without moving waist up, you look like poles- she replied back staring at him.

-Well, you could prove wrong one another and earn some money. There are a second prize and everything. But I have no idea where are we going to find nice clothing- said Laura.

-Leave that to me. I’ll create an illusion- Kate answered.

-Then it’s all decided. Let’s dance!- Laura clapped cheerfully.

-No, wait a minute- Kate turned to Sweeney- It’s going to be a problem? The tickling thing, I mean- she looked at him, insecure.

-I was just messing with you there, darling- said the ginger with a funny feeling on his stomach.

-Right- she breathed in relief- I started it, so it’s fair, I guess- she bite her lip.

_Idiots_ thought Laura staring at them.


	7. Shall we dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the dancing contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be this was a little too long, but what can I say, I was inspired.  
Let me know what you think!

At nightfall they arrived to the place on the ice cream truck. It was pretty close, they didn’t even had time to feel cold inside. Once they arrived, Kate did an illusion on their clothes: a garnet dress for her, a tux with garnet details for Sweeney and a nice jumpsuit for Laura, who protested given she was not going to dance, but Kate answered that she deserved to be glamourous too, making her smile.

People started coming to the entrance, on their dance suits, they gathered and greet and wished luck to each other. Laura and Kate dove in and talked to some of these people coming and going. They laughed and dance with some of the people, some couples were even practicing. Laura was a little unwilling at the beginning because of her not-living condition, but she cheered up after a while. Sweeney watched them from the side of the truck while smoking, a melancholic smile on his face.

-Sweeney! C’mon, let’s go inside!-the girls called. He put out the cigarette and they went into the place.

It was a local sports center decorated with ribbons and balloons. It would look like a prom dance if it was not for the judge’s table and the tournament poster, Laura thought. They looked to the list and noticed that Kate and Sweeney were on the last place to participate.

-Oh fuck, we have to see all those people dance- said Sweeney in weariness.

-I’m not even dancing, so don’t get me started- replied Laura.

-Well, we can always practice. Or you can dance with us if you get bored, we have time until our turn- Kate provided.

-Yeah, a conga- Laura sighed with sarcasm.

-It was an idea- Kate rolled her eyes- Look, I know you are impatient-she made a gesture to touch her but she thought better not, given previous reactions- but the full moon is not getting any sooner as much as it bothers you. So, as bad as it is, try to enjoy the moment- she looked at Laura.

-Alright-said the dead woman drawling.

-What you say Sweeney, shall we practice? We don’t have anything prepared, really- the goddess looked at the leprechaun.

-Dancing is like riding a bike, you never forget how to- he said with a big smile.

-But there are so many styles…we should at least set some guidelines or coordinate. WE need to win some money, so we should at least be in second place- she frowned and sighed.

-There as many dances as times… choosing one is not simple- he started.

-Then… why choosing?-he looked at her confused for a few seconds-We could mix them. If you like to- she explained.

-Can I have this dance?- Sweeney bowed offering his hand, that she took.

-Of course- she followed him to a clear zone in the back.

Once face to face they weren’t so sure how to begin.

-We could…There is a dance step that we used to dance back then… well, when I was a king-explained Sweeney and rose his right hand on the air with the palm faced to her- Put your hand in mine- he instructed. She did. His hand was big compared to hers- Now walk to me while turning- and she did. Then they spinned around themselves and they turned their backs and joining shoulders and looking at each other they spinned again. Kate smiled. It was beautiful. Laura hope they could win, they needed the money.

Then Kate suggested adding some things of her culture and they danced with their arms on the air. Sweeney did a joke and he was swiped for it, he was still laughing though, and Laura ended up joining the joking. They added things form different eras and they more less ended up having a choreography, seasoned with sarcastic comments from both of them, making it not too formal.

-There’s no need for making this more complex- said Laura in a given moment. Sweeney had his hand on Kate’s waist and she was attached to his body while dancing some kind of tango step.

-You think?- the goddess asked.

-Or we could make it more spectacular. I could catch you in the air. Dirty dancing ‘style. It would be easy you are light as a feather.- suggested Sweeney ignoring the dead wife.

-Mmmmm… I think that would be too much- said Kate after considering it.

-THANK YOU- clapped Laura.

-But it would make us stand out. And we definitely need that to impress the judges- Sweeney insisted.

-I don’t think we need flourishes for that. Sometimes what catches the eye about dancing is the coordination. The passion. The sentiment. The music- Kate looked at him- If we achieve that, I think it would be enough.

-I hope you are right- he leaned on the wall and looked at the ceiling.

-I know I am. Passion is fundamental in life, in all we do, that’s what makes it exceptional- she looked to the night sky through the window.

-I’ve got passion to spare- said Sweeney with laughter.

-Yeah, me too- she smiled but they avoided to look at each other.

When their turn arrived, they were nervous. Sweeney removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt’s sleeves. He offered his arm to Kate and they made it to the dancefloor. They looked in the eyes and took a deep breathe. They proceeded as they had practiced, joining hands and spinning, without breaking eyecontact, only when it was strictly necessary. They joined hands, intertwined arms, turned beside the other, without looking away, at the rythm of the music, like planets orbiting together. They come closer at some point, others they pulled apart, but they always looked at each other intensely. At one point Sweeney raise her up from the waist, the goddess hands resting on his shoulders, to put her back down shortly after, just like in the period movies. Shortly after they started to spin in a hypnotic wals. Laura watched from the outside. They exuded passion, it was unreal, to see them dance like that. There was some good people in there, but none of them could do _that_. She looked at them and her heart broke and swelled at the same time. And her heart couldn’t even beat.

At some point, while the song was coming to an end and they were still spinning on the dancefloor the image flickered and their clothes changed. Sweeney wore ancient green clothes, and a gold crown. Kate wore an immaculate white robe, her hair collected in a bun. They smiled at each other while dancing, Sweeney surprised for Kate’s appearance and noticing the change in their clothing. Then the image changed again and Sweeney was wearing loosey trousers and bare chest, some blue motifs painted in his face and shoulders. His hair was long and braided in an intricate way. Dancing with him, Kate was wearing a tunica, dark blue as the night sky, the long black hair loose and a flower crown on her head, her barefoot seemed to float on the floor. Priestess and king. God and goddess. Moon and sun. Two hearts dancing through the centuries. The song died, their faces inches away, and with the music, the illusion vanished, back to their garnet clothes while the room busted in applause. Laura knew the people didn’t see the previous illusions, since there was a complete silence while they performed. She held back a sob, she was unable to cry after all, but she covered her mouth shocked for the beautiful scene displayed before her.

-How did we do?- said Kate all vividly red, it was not clear if it was the effort or the moment.

Laura nodded with her hands still covering her mouth and sobbed.

-Look what you’ve done, you made the dead wife cry. Was it that bad?- mocked Sweeney.

-That was… it was beautiful- Laura managed to say.

-Did you…?-Kate looked at Laura and she nodded again.

-I thought we were the only ones to see it- admitted Sweeney- I didn’t remember about… well, many things.

-Grimnir has played games with your mind, but that shouldn’t make you forget were you come from or who you are. You are a God, Sweeney. You were a King once. Even if it seems far away. Even without your coin.- Kate looked at him with shiny eyes. And fucking hell, he wanted to kiss her.

When the winners were announced nobody was surprised to find out they were Kate and Sweeney, except, ironically, themselves. They shook all judges’ hands and they were given the money among congratulations. When they took a picture of them, one of the judges made a comment on how they were a lovely married couple and none of them dared to correct her.


	8. And there was only one bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating for obvious reasons.

When they came back to the motel, Sweeney noticed that there was only one bed. He sighed and went for a shower. Laura seated on the sofa with an amused smile while Kate seated on the bed rubbing her temples. After some minutes, they heard what appeared to be expletives in Gaelic and Sweeney emerged from the bathroom dressed with a Boston Celtics basketball uniform.

-What the hell did you do with my clothes?- he looked at Kate, his red hair still wet.

Kate just pointed at the wardrobe and Sweeney checked it.

-You could have warned me or something. And how did you know where to find my sleeping clothes?- he looked confused.

-You are welcome-said Kate closing the bathroom’s door behind her.

When she came out, Kate was wearing a colorful pyjamas (somehow Laura didn’t see that coming) and told the dead woman that she could use the bathtub for the rest of the night.

-I opened the window because of the steam, but close it if you like or maybe flies come through- she looked at Laura- and better use could water, it would slow down the decomposition- she advised.

-Yes, mom- Laura replied with sarcasm. 

-Good night- sighted Kate, slightly upset for her sarcasm.

-Good night you two. Sleep well. And… if something happens just.. put a sock on the door or something, I don’t mean to interrupt-she dropped mischievously.

-Go to hell dead wife- Sweeney threw one of the sofa’s cushions towards her, but she closed the door first, leaving both gods alone.

-There’s only one bed- Kate started-we could share it, it’s large enough- she offered.

-No, you keep the bed, I sleep on the sofa-said he without looking at her too much. Damn be that tight and short summer pyjamas. 

-You don’t fit in there Sweeney- Kate rolled her eyes- I’ll take the sofa and you take the bed.

-What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep in the sofa?- he crossed his arms.

-Oh, now you are a gentleman?-she mocked with a smile.

-There is a first time for everything- he shrugged and took a blanket from the wardrobe- Now go to sleep-he pointed to the bed.

-I don’t take orders from you!- she seated on the bedcover and stacked out her tongue.

-Good night-said Sweeney covering himself with the blancket.

-You are so stubborn, Buile- she lied down and covered herself with the sheets.

Kate waited to shut down the lights for the leprechaun to accommodate and watched with amusement his useless battle against the sofa: when he lied down, his feet hanged from the other side, if he tried to put himself back, his head would hang, and if he folded, his knees would stand out, and he felt uncomfortable. After some more minutes of struggle, Sweeney gave up all hope and went to the bed with dignity, where Kate had already made room for him.

-Not a word- he said as he lied down.

-Good night- said Kate with a satisfied smile, knowing that she was right from the beginning.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Sweeney woke up. He went out to take some air and he came back shortly after, not tired enough to sleep just yet. When he entered the room he saw Kate was awake, seated on the bed.

-You couldn’t sleep either?- he asked with half a smile. The goddess shook her head in response. He seated on the edge of the bed.

-Why you couldn’t sleep, Sweeney?-she looked at him.

-I’m not really tired-he sighed-What about you?

-Too much heat-she shrugged. Sweeney noticed that one of her braces was down, showing her shoulder. Without giving a second thought, he put it back on place softly. When he did, he noticed the goddess gaze, she was smiling at him-It seems that in the end, you are a gentleman. Shame- she pouted and, fast as lightning, she seated on his lap, without giving him a moment to react, catching his lips with hers in a burning kiss. Before he noticed, Sweeney was lying on his back, the goddess on top of him, kissing him fiercely and making him moan in the process. When she led her attention to his neck, Sweeney was beyond desperation.

-Kate are you sure of this? Not that I’m complaining, but the dead wife could hear us- his voice came out huskier than he thought it would.

-Let her, I don’t care- she said with an ecstatic smile, rubbing her hips against him, making him do a needy noise. With this, she came back to his neck, where, Sweeney imagined, she was going to make some marks, but he couldn’t care less. He, on his side, put his hands on her butt, appreciating the texture, even with the clothes on.

-Aren’t we too much dressed, love?- he said with a hussy glance while he helped her out of that pyjamas, and she undressed him with impatience.

Once naked, he couldn’t help but admire Kate’s figure.

-Good lords, you are beautiful- he said in wonder.

-And you should wear less clothes on a daily basis- she licked her lips beholding him. She kissed him again and Sweeney noticed her wandering hands on his body, exploring and caressing his skin, his scars, inch by inch. Her hands stopped to softly stroke his throbbing erection, making him whine.

-If you keep doing that, this would be over before it’s even started- he smiled at her, kissing her neck yearningly.

-Well then, why should we wait?-said her placing herself on the top of him and plunging herself on him. Sweeney could feel her warmth and humidity and he thought that he could explode of pleasure right there.

* * *

A bothering and sharp noise woke him up as cold water was spread in short blasts everywhere. He cursed while he leave the bed, as Kate grumbled, still sleepy, and covered herself with the sheets to shield her.

-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?- he screamed in frustration, partly because it was a dream, partly because of the sudden awakening.

-THE DAMN FIRE ALARM ACTIVATE BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING CIGARETTE- said Laura from the bathroom.

Once the incident was solved (Laura went downstairs to explain the situation), the noise and the watering stopped and Sweeney went back to bed. Kate somehow fell asleep again during the mess and she was curled in the blankets. When he lied down, Kate moved towards him, placing her head on his chest. That gesture made him smile, in the ice-cream truck she fell asleep there too. She probably found that place comfortable. He covered them both with the blankets and put an arm on her waist, falling asleep easily until the morning.


	9. Morning glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is moody before her first coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've been busy and out of inspiration, but here it is a brand new chapter for you. Enjoy!

When Kate opened her eyes, Sweeney was still sleeping. She watched him for a while. He seemed at peace. She admired some of his features, such as his eyelashes, that seemed bigger from that close distance, or his strong nose, that clearly got broken several times, or his lips. They seemed soft and full… She wondered how would they feel if she kissed him, if he would taste like whisky and if his beard would be soft or rasp against her skin… Sweeney opened his eyes, half asleep and looked at her, confusion written in his hazel eyes.

-Good morning, sleepy head- Kate smiled at him.

-Good morning-he said drawling, his Irish accent thickened. Kate noticed along the centuries that Sweeney had almost completely lost his accent but for certain occasions: when he was too drunk, when he was too angry and now she could add when he was too sleepy- Have you been awake long?- he wanted to know.

-A while.

-Why didn’t you wake up?- the leprechaun inquired.

-Believe me, I tried, but you had me completely immobilized. I didn’t want to wake you up- Sweeney looked down to find that he held the goddess in a tight hug against his body. He loose his arms ashamed and let her go.

-You could always have used your magic- he argued yawning.

-I thought you found it to be a low blow- she said with a grin as she closed the bathroom door. –Good morning Laura- said Kate to the still body on the bottom of the bath- Oh that would be a great prank for any human, but cut the shit, I have to pee. Unless you want to stay and watch, that is. I’m not going to judge you- she joked. Laura rose from the bath and removed the plug, grabbing some dry clothes to put on.

-Hard pass- she said, rolling her eyes. She dressed up quickly and got out the bathroom.

Not a minute had passed by when Kate heard them arguing. She decided that whatever it was it could wait a little, so she took her time to refresh herself and clean up. When she got out, already dressed with a purple dress and boots, she sighed internally.

-What the hell is going on? Or rather, should I care?- sighed Kate in weariness.

-The dead wife came to drain her awful wet hair on my face- Sweeney pointed at Laura.

Kate sighed loudly.

-You, get dressed. You, piss of, it’s too early- she pointed at both.

-But…- the two of them started.

-Ah-ah-ah- she raised her index- I don’t give a shit. I’m going to go downstairs to have breakfast, and I fucking hope you have the decency to show up in short time. And if you are going to be a pain in my ass from this early in the day, I hope you to know that I run short of patience before my coffee, so if you get on my nerves I take you two down to the underworld and I throw away the goddamn key, you hear me?- that been said, she leaved the room, the dress waving around her at every step, making her exit more dramatic.

-So grumpy- Sweeney managed to say after a few seconds.

-If you had her laid she would be in a better mood- Laura shrugged and walked through the door, as Sweeney shouted insults for the second time in the morning.

Once downstairs, Kate waited for her pancakes while shipping her coffee. Sweeney devoured his bacon and eggs in silence and Laura took a look over the newspaper.

-What are we doing today?- Laura closed the newspaper when she got bored and looked at Kate, putting syrup on her pancakes.

-We need things for the ritual, we are going shopping- she explained plainly as she stared eating.

-Great- said the dead wife dispassionately.

-Well, tomorrow night is the big time, what were you expecting? Do you want to do something special? And please, do not tell me that you want to get some ice cream-replied Kate with sarcasm, done with Laura’s behavior. Sweeney looked at Kate, then at Laura and decided that it would be wise to shut up. He thought about running away, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself, not from these two. 

-We could go look for Shadow, for once. Unless it is not possible to find him. I guess the ritual could be performed anywhere.- she pointed dryly.

-Ah, you guess. You are a big expert in rituals, aren’t you?- Kate took a ship form her mug.

-I haven’t said I am- Laura said defensively.

-No, you have not. But I offer you my help to get back to life and all you do is rushing me and be a pain on my ass, like you don’t need the help to begin with. So tell me, what do you plan to do tomorrow so the night comes quick and won’t be dull for everyone here? And yes, we have to buy things because, as I’ve mentioned before, is a rather complex ritual and we need some very specific items- Kate’s eyes started to get a purple glow that augured no good. Sweeney put his hand over hers and Kate appeared to calm a bit, looking towards him. Laura stood up and leave the café upset, lighting a cigarette.  
  


-I don’t blame you for getting mad, you have been very patient- he looked at her.

-Until I’m not- said she finishing her coffee. They payed and went to the ice cream truck.

Laura was smoking in a corner, chewing on her thoughts.

-Hey! Corpse bride! Are you coming, or what?- shouted Kate from the parking lot.

-I think I’ll stay here- said she, chin up.

-Sightseen? I bet Mama-ji loves the idea- Kate started walking to her.

-I can stay in the room. Have a bath, watch TV…- she sounded less confident.

-You have been bathing all night. And the TV runs on quarters- Kate raised an eyebrow.

-Alright, sold. Let’s go- sighted Laura in surrender.

-Splendid, I drive- Kate pulled her sunglasses and put them on with style.

When Sweeney saw Kate seating in the driver seat there was a discussion (again) between Laura and Him that ended with the dead wife seated on the refrigerator throwing death glares to the leprechaun. The trip was short and uneventful, for what Kate was thankful. They got to a mall and parked in the lot. Laura and Sweeney lighted a cigarette while Kate put on some lipstick in the rear-view mirror. Laura put off her cigarette.

-Shall we?- se pointed to the entrance with her head. Sweeney made a gesture to blow out his cigarette but Kate stopped him.

-May I?- Kate asked pointing the smoking cigarette. Sweeney frowned, but he nodded and passed her the thing. Kate took a deep blow and then she exhaled the smoke slowly, making a figure with her dark lips. The smoke ascended (far more smoke than anyone could possible to breath in Laura’s opinion) forming a sigil, floating in the air. The whole mall seemed to be covered in a dome of light mist, almost invisible. –I don’t want curious eyes on us- She explained, putting out the cigarette.

Once in, they took some snacks and a red jacket caught Laura’s eye, and Kate bought it as a peace offer, which made Laura apologize for her behavior, to Sweeney’s astonishment, who believed to be facing a miracle.


	10. Ceremonials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has come, finally, for Laura to raise from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So here is another chapter, this one has a special place in my heart, and I've dying to write it since I frist started this fic. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

Tonight was the night, and Laura was nervous. She felt Kate's presence buzzling around whenever she passed nearby, like a magnet pulling everything towards herself. Kate announced she was going to get ready and Laura distracted herself packing the things they bought for the ritual. She sat on the bed, legs crossed as she looked at Sweeney smoking through the window. After what felt like an eternity, Kate came out of the bathroom wearing a loose robe wrapped around her ,indigo intricate designs covering her pale skin, head to toe, giving her an ancient and wild appearance, making her eyes stand out in a lurid and hypnotic way.

The trip to the marked spot was short, Laura drove and when Kate jumped to Sweeney’s lap she just said “careful with the painting” and smiled at him, leaving him confused and embarrassed, yet secretly delighted, somehow.

The meadow shined under the moonlight, there was a flat rock where Kate told Laura to lie down when she felt ready. She gave her a cup to drink up, a mix of wine and herbs that burned down her throat and made her guts twist, making her throw up worms and a huge centipede that continued his way like nothing happened. Kate took a ship from the cup too.

-See you on the other side- she said, caressing her cheek to calm her nerves once Laura lied down. The woman just nodded. She looked at her lighting the torches and candles around her. Sweeney watched from the distance, lost in his own thoughts. She saw how she burned some dry herbs, some made into bundles, that left behind a white smoke with ominous scent.

When everything was ready, Kate approached Laura and whispered some words in which, Laura imagined, was ancient greek. She looked at her after a few seconds.

-First you have to completely die for me to bring you back. Don’t worry, sweet heart, it won’t hurt- she stroke her hair softly and Laura saw other Kate, identical to the one toying with her hair, pulled a hand to her chest and brought out the coin. Then everything went black.

Sweeney watched Kate pulling out the coin out of the dead wife’s chest. Actually, he saw one of the three Kates that wandered around the dead wife pulling out the coin. It was confusing saw the three identical figures walk and do different things, knowing they were but one, her skins stained with drawings like bindweed climbing a tree. One of them approached him with the shiny coin on her palm.

-I think this belongs to you- said, her voice echoing like words spoken through a cave, her touch like the pull of the tides. Only one word floated Sweeney’s mind at this point: Hecate.

-Thank you- he whispered looking at her violet eyes, which seemed amused and curious looking back at him. Kate turned around and joined her other two versions that carried one a key and the other a dagger. She picked up the two torches and they began to intonate a melodic yet sad chant, as the danced around Laura. They seemed more and more diffuse as they turned and sang. They swapped the tools every now and then until they put them aside. They danced with prodigious and magnetic harmony.

Suddenly, the torches casted a flare and their skins started to glow dimly, the pale radiance contrasted with the dark motifs decorating their forms. They kept dancing around the body, but their feet didn’t reach the ground. They floated around, dancing, giving Sweeney the remembrance of the fairy circles of his homeland. He couldn’t look away from the image before him, both nostalgic and mesmerized. The song changed its tone, it was more cheerful and loud now, evoking something. One of them started to recite a summoning, and then the second and the third followed, linking the spell like a musical canon. There was a pause and the three at once started to recite, their voices as one. They started to go down slowly, until their feet reached the earth, their glowing intensified. They got to the point when Sweeney had to narrow his eyes, bothered by the clarity. Then, the three of them leaned over Laura and put their hands on her chest.

Their glow drained to Laura, the torches and candles burned out of the sudden and the wind started to blow, and with it, Laura rose from her stone bed, gasping for air. She coughed twice, looking confused at the three women.

-Are you alright?- they asked at once, their chanting echo remaining. Laura was still confused but she nodded. She looked at her arms and legs. She felt pain. She felt the blood pumping, the air in her lungs, her heartbeat, the smell of the blow out flames and the night breeze. It was wonderful and overwhelming. She felt alive. She tried to go down to the ground and two Kates appeared on both sides of her, helping her up. She tried to walk but she stumbled at the first step and she was hold to avoid a drop. The two Kates escort her to Sweeney silently. Once in a while they looked at her like they wanted to say something, but they let her be, giving her some space. When they reached Sweeney, he was taking a ship of his flask. Laura made a gesture to reach it, but a hand stopped her.

-Easy. You’ve been a while without eating- her eyes shined with compassion towards her.

-I’m thirsty- Laura complained. The only Kate that was not by her sides nodded and went to the truck, returning with a bottle of water that was offered to her. Laura took it and drank with avidity. It was fresh and delicious.

-Better now?- the Kate on her left asked. She nodded.

-Do you need to resto r can you continue to the truck?- asked the Kate on her right, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

\- I can… I want to try… on my own- Laura looked at them cautiously. They nodded and gave her space, following her moves with attention. It was hard at first, but she managed to straighten and get to walk by herself, even she felt weak. Once she reached the truck she shouted with joy and the three women smiled at her. They formed a line and when the first one moved, the others were gone, leaving an only Kate. It was a strange image. There were three and a second after, just one left, like a magic trick. Kate looked at Laura and winked.

-Is there any whisky left?- Kate looked at Sweeney that nodded and passed her the flask, staring like she walked out of a dream. The goddess gave a generous ship and smiled at the leprechaun. – Everything alright?- she wanted to know.

-Erm, yeah, yeah. It’s just that… well.., all that- he pointed at the meadow with his head- was…- he moved his hands trying to explain himself- I… knew you were powerful but… I could feel it- he placed a hand on his chest.

-It’s because of the full moon, it amplifies my powers exponentially. That’s why you could feel it even when you were not a part of the ritual- she smiled explaining it to him- And for the record, I think you are a mighty god, don’t let anyone make you feel otherwise. Grimnir is holding you back, but we will fix that, I promise- she said caressing his arm, leaving goosebumps on Sweeney’s skin and making him feel that pull again.


	11. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward between Kate and Sweeney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know it's been too long, but even knowing where I want to go with the story the details and chapters in between don't come easy. Thanks for your patience and thank you for reading. Enjoy!

They got to the motel. Laura asked for a room of her own, leaving Kate and Sweeney with the other. And that lead to that moment. Sweeney looked at her, waiting. She wanted to Kiss him. She truly wanted to. But she was painfully aware of what day it was and why she shouldn’t do it. Why everything had to be that complicated?

-We really shouldn’t- she whispered, disgruntle. Sweeney looked at the floor.

-I’m sorry I asked- he put down quietly.

-No, don’t be. It’s just…- she sighed- I want to. I really do. But we will never know if it’s because you actually wanted to or because the moon influence is drawing you to me… All three days of the full moon I have to be careful with these things, I can blend wills with a touch. I don’t want to make yo do anything you wouldn’t do- she looked at him, an apology on her eyes.

-But I…- Sweeney wanted to explain her that it was not a one night thing, that he wanted her for centuries, but he didn’t found the strength to do it. Not today.

-If you don’t change your mind a couple of days from now I will be more than pleased to proceed without concerns- she caressed his check lightly and fast, as if his skin was burning. He knew that he shouldn’t feel hurt for that, she was right, but his pride was damaged. He nodded and went to the bed. Kate took the sofa. Any caution was welcome. He felt excluded, even when he had no right to. He turned his back on her form cuddled on the sofá and closed his eyes, tired.

The morning after, Kate fleed to Laura’s room, with the excuse of finding clothes and some other of her belongings. Apparently, Shadow’s and Laura’s home was now for sale, and most of her wardrobes were empty, if Kate had some luck recovering some things, not much, really. Laura looked at her reflection in the mirror as she buttoned up her long flowered dress. It was almost new, but it was the most decent she had right now.

-Thank you- she smiled at Kate through the mirror.

-Oh, no need for that, it was not much to save there- she assured as she put the rest of her things in a bag pack. She enchanted it to look like a fancy bag. She gave it to Laura.

-I mean… for all the resurrection and all that- Laura smirked.

-Oh dear, you are welcome, it had been a long time since I rose someone from the dead, it was refreshing- se smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

-How was your night?- Laura asked concerned, she had the feeling that something was wrong.

-Erm… Well. Fine. I guess- she bit her lip.

-You guess?- Laura wanted to yell.

-It’s… complicated- Kate sighed.

-Complicated? Have you take a look to yourself lately? You could put an announcement “single goddess looks for a hook up” and the line would cross the whole goddamn country! But nooo, you had to set your pretty eyes in the stupid leprechaun. I let you two alone in the same room with one bed and it’s complicated. What the hell is wrong with you?- Laura exploded. Kate looked at her for a second.

-Remember that pull that you felt when you were dead and I touched you?- Laura nodded- During the full moon days, including the day before and after, people can feel it too. I can bend their consciences and wills as I please. It was not fair for Sweeney. If something happens between us, I want to be sure that is because he wants it to happen, because is meant to happen, not because he is under my influence- Kate explained. Laura sighed, she had a point, but these two were infuriating.

-I don’t think that is the case- Laura assured.

-We’ll see about that- Kate sighed.- And now Sweeney is upset with me, and I cannot really blame him for it. And we have to go to The House on the Rock to the gods gathering and I don’t think that is making things any better- Kate bit her lip and looked at Laura.

-Whatever happens, I will help you. You helped me when you didn’t have to, take it as my way to return the favor. She smiled at her- Now put that pyjamas off and let’s rock the world- she said with enthusiasm. Kate laughed.

-Shadow will be there too, you know that, don’t you?- Kate warned.

-I’m counting on it- Laura nodded. She looked at Kate’s outfit. Ripped jeans, a short T-shirt and biker boots.She looked outside, the sun was shining. She shook her head, letting her know that she didn’t approve the set.

Kate rolled her eyes. A loosey shirt appeared instead of the T-shirt, and a pair of shorts for the jeans.

-It’s supposed to be an elegant reunion?- Laura asked.

-I don’t see that one either- she declared. Kate turned on her feet and appeared with a black lace dress, to her knee. It had transparencies, making her thighs show strategically. It was elegant and embraced her figure. The outfit was completed by a black wide brimmed hat and black rounded sunglasses.- Perfect- Laura smiled. She offered her arm and they went down to the cafeteria.

Sweeney drank an Irish coffee with resign when he saw the girls enter the room by the arm. Gods, he was not ready to go through that shit, especially with the state of things between him and Kate. They didn’t have time to speak that morning. And she looked so fine in that dress…

-Good morning- they greeted at the same time. He nodded to their direction. Laura ordered for both of them and Mamma-ji almost drop her plate when she noticed the change of state on Laura during the night. Kate seemed lost in her thoughts.

-That was fun- Laura said thrilled- Oh, c’mon, a little smile?- she asked. Kate offered a little one, and Sweeney a mocking one.

-You are finally going to see your dear hubby, is that why are you so dressed up?- the ginger asked Laura.

-Yep. I hope so. He will be in The House on the Rock with the others. I wish I could tell him that I’m alive- Laura sighed looking through the window.

-Are you going to go there in front of Grimnir as nothing happened?- he raised an eyebrow.

-Why?- Laura frowned.

-Well, you are alive now, and him…- he made a gesture with his hand.

-Have me killed?-Laura gave it a thought- But Shadow doesn’t know about this, does he?- she looked at Sweeney, that laughed at this slyly. Laura took it as a confirmation- Then, as long as Shadow is present, I should be safe. You think he would try to kill me again?- she asked, curious.

-Not on my watch- Kate interviened- I will be by your side at every moment, he’ll have to go over me to get you- she gave her a sided smile with her dark red lips and finished her coffee.

-I don’t think is wise to provoke him- Sweeney looked at Kate serious.

-Now is provoking him? I thought you needed my help to bring her back, and that I did. Now are you going to act like this has nothing to do with you? You can’t throw the stone and hide your hand- she held his gaze.

-Oh, is that so? You didn’t see it that way last night- he replied, cursing himself for saying that out loud seconds after.

-That is not fair, and you know it, Buile- Kate rolled her eyes- You have your coin with you, and you did your job, as he told you to. You don’t have to play along with him any longer- she argued.

-I owe a battle, you know it well- he said, leaning on the table.

-But you don’t owe it to Grimnir- Kate didn’t flatten and looked at him, her chin up, defiant. Sweeney grunted and stood from his seat, mumbling about getting a decent car now that his luck was back.

-Woah- Laura looked at her, drinking her tea.

-He started it- said Kate calmly.


	12. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Kate and Sweeney make their entrance in the gods gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you are doing good. Here is another chapter, I hope you like it!

The road trip was less tedious than anticipated, since they had a decent car and a seat of their own, along with some space for themselves as well. That didn’t avoid the fights between Laura and Sweeney for the most silly things with the usual dose of effort. They took turns to drive, but the trip was long. They rushed it at the end, which made them be in the police radar, but Sweeney’s freshly recovered luck came in handy.

When they arrived to the spot they saw more cars and people in the entrance.

-Are we late?- Sweeney looked at the clock, unsure.

-We arrive on perfect timing- Kate smiled. She handed an umbrella to Laura, same fabric as her dress.

-What’s this?- Laura raised an eyebrow.

-It’s a parasol- said Kate grabbing hers, black and laced.- You just came from the dead, skin is delicate, sweetheart- she winked at her.

-None for me?-Sweeney joked.

-You want one?- Kate asked.

-Nah- he shrugged.

-A cap? Sunglasses?-she offered.

-Glasses may be useful, I guess- he admitted. She sighed and shook a hand in the air, as if she picked something, and there a pair of sunglasses appeared, she handed them to Sweeney. 

-Let’s go- Kate declared.

Laura walked at the head, parasol high, confident smile on her face. Kate was right behind her, looking at the multitude as she walked with elegance. It was really hot in there, but luckily her dark dress transpired enough. Sweeney followed her, lighting a cigarette and sighing internally. Partly because of what he was about to face, partly looking at Kate’s wobbling hips as she walked.

When they got closer to the people at the entrance, Shadow stared at the new arrivals. Well, more specifically to someone he thought he might not see again, because… That had to be a dream. But he kissed her and it felt real…

-Laura?- he whispered.

-Hi puppy- she greeted cheerfully.

-How did you get here?- he frowned.

-My friends gave me a ride- she pointed back. Shadow looked at the woman in the black dress, who didn’t recognize and noticed the big man with the Mohawk and the cigarette. Shit.

-Sweeney?-he felt his stomach turn.

-You two know each other?- Laura narrowed her eyes, curious.

\- It’s a way to put it down, I guess- Sweeney exhaled some smoke with a sarcastic laugh.

-Hmmmm- Laura looked at them, not fully invested. Shadow came closer to her, something felt… different. Then he saw some pink crawling through her cheecks.

-You are…- Shadow still find strange all the events happening around his… wife? and himself, but he hoped to find answers now that she was here.

-Alive- Laura smiled.- You are not going to kiss me? Haven’t you missed me at all?- she raised her eyebrows. Shadow doubted and kissed her check. She was warm. And she smelled like… Laura.

-How?- he frowned. After what he witnessed at Ostara’s maybe it was a stupid question to ask, but he needed to know.

-Let me introduce you to my friend- Laura turned to the mysterious woman- Kate, this is Shadow, my husband- she said with a smile. The woman offered him her hand and he did the same, shaking it. He felt numb when he did this; a tingle went up through his arm to the shoulder.

-Nice to finally meet you, Shadow Moon- Kate smiled. Her round sunglasses rested halfway on her nose, and Shadow could see the color of her eyes, purple blue that seemed to change, though it may not be it, it might be the heat and the sun.

-Nice to meet you- he heard himself say. Then she let his hand go and he felt like he could breathe again.- So… You did this?- he asked her, looking at Laura.

-Oh, honey, you seem surprised. Take your time to process, it’s alright. Your wife is back from the dead. It’s what you wanted, right? You are welcome- she shrugged.

-Wife? I thought the vows said “’til dead do us apart” , last time I checked, at least- Mr. Wednesday intervened with humorous tone.

-Well, death doesn’t do them apart now, so…- Kate raised an eyebrow.

-Most certainly, Anubis must be joyfully celebrating right now for it- he answered with a dry laugh.

-Oh, he will come around- Kate made a gesture with her hand, smiling.

-Didn’t know you were coming, dear, it’s hard to track you these days- he said as a greeting.

-Oh, well I was not sure if I will come, but you see, Sweeney can be pretty convincing- she explained. Wednesday gave a thoughtful look at the leprechaun.

-Maybe you are still useful after all, lad- he gave him a wrinkled smile and he clenched his fists.- I see you met my man, Shadow- he turned his attention to Kate.

-Oh, it’s that him?- Kate studied him for a moment- interesting- she said enigmatical, but she won’t elaborate more.

-Shall we go inside? The rest are already there-he said, extending a hand to the entrance.- After you.

-Oh, how gentle of you, Grimnir, I wonder if you would be so helpful if you didn’t need each and everyone here today for the battle- Kate spoke mockingly as she removed her sunglasses and closed her parasol.

-Always so charming- he replied with a tense smile. Kate winked at him and walked inside, Laura followed. The dead girl had altered lightly his plans, but he managed to get ahead, despite of this. But she was dead no more. He saw the glow in her eyes when she passed by. She didn’t smell like death and rotting. Well, shit. He knew that Shadow still had feelings for her, even if they were mixed ones. He trusted that not to change. He could redirect Shadow the right way if the moment came. He gave an interrogate stare to Sweeney. – What the fuck happened?- he asked, raising an eyebrow.

-A stroke of luck- he shrugged. Wednesday sighed, irritated, and went inside, Shadow following him.

-Who is she?- Shadow wanted to know, eyeing Kate, intrigued.

-Why? Are you planning revenge on your unfaithful wife?- he said with a grin. Shadow looked at him, disgusted.

-No!- he frowned. That made Wednesday laugh.

-Then I guess you will find out son enough- the old man added with half a smile.

Once inside, there were greetings and presentations. Laura didn’t know anyone, obviously. She was a little confuse by Shadow’s reaction, he didn’t seem very happy to see her. And that made her sad. She saw Kate and Sweeney greeting people and she stayed behind, until she noticed a gentle touch on her shoulder and she turned.

-Salim-not-Salim!-she was excited to see him. He smiled at her and she hugged him with enthusiasm.- How’ve you been? Did you find your genie?- she asked after letting him go. 

-I’m glad to see you, Laura. I have been just fine, and yes, actually, I did- he said with a big smile on his face. He made a gesture to a taller, bearded man to come over.

-Laura, this is…

-You can call me Jinn- the man said with a warm smile.

-Nice to meet you- she said, smiling back, a bit intrigued for the fact he was wearing sunglasses on the inside, but she didn’t dare to ask.

-I think we can’t go to the meeting-explained Salim-not-Salim, a bit of sadness on his eyes.

-Don’t worry, that way we can catch up- she eased him, squeezing his hand gently. He noticed the warmth of her touch and looked at her, surprised. She laughed and nodded.

Sweeney saluted with a hand to everyone in the room, while Kate greeted one by one. She went to Mamma-ji first, with a hug and a smile. Anansi acknowledged her with one of his regular joking comments.

-Seems you have grown some taste for clothes, good for you- he said with a wide smile.

-No everyone can wear on point outfits like you do- she replied with a smile. That made the man laugh merrily.

-How are you doing?- he asked.

-Can’t complain, really, how about you?- she wanted to know.

-I get along- he said with a mischievous smile.

-I bet you do- Kate nodded- Nice suit, by the way- he replayed to this with a gesture of his hat.

-Long time no see- said a familiar voice. Kate knew very well who it belonged to.

-Bilquis?- she saw her looking expectant. She made a bow to her.

-There is no need for that- she said, amused.

-One must always salute a Queen properly-Kate smiled. Bilquis raised an eyebrow. 

-And how must I salute a peasant like you, if I would feel so inclined?- she spoke, playing along.

-I think a hug would be in order- Kate nodded. They both exploded in laughter and hugged.- For all the gods, you are spectacular-she said, looking at the taller woman- Even more than usual.

-You are one to speak- she responded, jogging her hip with hers.

-I’m glad to see you again- Kate spoke honestly.

-Me too- Bilquis nodded.

-Did you know I almost don’t came?- Kate confessed, in a confidential tone.

-I see. Same for me, really- the goddess replayed, thoughtful- But I see fate crosses our paths once again- she gave the Greek a dimpled smile that Kate remembered far too well.

-I’m going to greet the others, see you later?- she wanted to know.

-Sure- Bilquis waved at her.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow to the women exchange.

-Wow, they sure get along- said Laura on his side.

-Holly shit! I didn’t see you there- he said, moody. She mocked at this.

-Who is she?- she pointed at the goddess with her chin.

-Bilquis. Goddess of love- Sweeney explained. Laura recalled Kate mentioning her.

-She is beautiful- she sighed. Sweeney looked at her with an eyeborow raised to her dreamy tone.

-Well, goddesses of love are always beautiful- he said, like it was an obvious thing.

-Are there more?-she looked at him with attention.

-I’ve known a few over the years, but I don’t think anybody else is alive- he confessed. Laura nodded to his words.

-You are not going to the meeting?- said Laura looking through the hall as the others entered a room.

-Wednesday told me to wait outside- he said beneath his teeth.

-Ouch, that sucks. Like you were his faithful hound.- Sweeney gave her a warning glare- I’m not mocking you, for once. I mean it. You are a jerk, but you don’t deserve that kind of treatment- she said, convinced.

-Well, thank you- he said, frowning.

-You are welcome, man- she said with a small smile- She will be alright, she can take care of herself. It’s Shadow who I’m worried about. If that man is as dangerous as you say…-she sighed.

-I know- he nodded- Shadow is not aware of shit. He wouldn’t see a dog in front of him even if it bit him on the face- he said with a joking smile. Laura wanted to protest, but she knew he was right, and she didn’t find the strength to defend him after his lack of enthusiasm for her.


	13. The carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods meeting awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you are doing good. Here is another chapter, a bit long, but I hope you like it just the same.   
Enjoy and take care!

-Time to ride- Mr.Wednesday turned to the carousel with a smile.

The rest of the gods were already there. Shadow frowned, looking at the “Not ridding the carousel” sign. They ignored the sign and ride on, some just holding a bar, some riding horses, lions, chariots, and all types of rides. He saw Anansi riding a lion roaring as he laughed, Chzernabog rode a centaur, and Bilquis drove a chariot. Kate, the changing eyed goddess, rode a huge black dog graciously and Wednesday jumped in the carousel, making him a gesture to join. He did, riding an strange creature, with eagle head and the body of a tiger, and held on to it tight. Then the music went louder and the lights brighter, the carousel spin faster and faster and he felt like a child again. Happy, with no worries. Like he was floating.

Next thing he knew, he was in a beach, the wind was blowing on his face, somewhat cold, like in a clouded spring day. He starred at the waves for a while.

-Shadow, is it?- a sweet voice came from behind him. He turned to see a beautiful woman, staring at him with a light smile. She wore gold around her neck and gold on her head, a delicate tiara of flowers and leaves. A Queen. He stared at her, knowing it was probably rude, that she expected an answer, but he couldn’t help himself. She was majestic. She was breathtaking and she offered him her hand. –I’m Bilquis- she introduced herself. –Come, the meeting awaits.

He did as he was told. And when they walked through the sand his senses came back.

-What is this place?- he wanted to know, looking at the aurora in the sky.

-It’s the backstage. Like a play behind the curtains- she explained as she walked.

-It’s a bit cold in here- he noticed, since he was wearing only a shirt. She smiled.

-If it was up to me this would be warm- she looked around.- With canopies and couches and cushions and carpets- she described- The smell from the incense market would be intoxicating, and there would be gardens and golden zigurats, and silken beds in which make love.- she smiled. – But it was Grimnir who hosts the meeting, these are his memories- she shrugged.

Shadow thought it was a pity, but he followed her in silence. They entered to a temple with big doors, and walked a long empty hall. As they entered, Bilquis started glowing, golden flames coming out of her, making her skin glow, like a sculpture , and her eyes turned white. Her crown got bigger, her dress turned fancier, white, embracing her body, elegant, like a queen. Her hair was loose and curly, long to her shoulders, and she smirked at him. She exudated power.

-This is the hall of the forgotten gods. No one remember their names.- she explained, as they walked. Shadow looked at a big skull, intrigued. It could be an elephant if it wasn’t that big. A mammoth, maybe? He didn’t recall reading about any mammoth god, but Bilquis said they were forgotten, so maybe that was why. He followed her to a warmer room were a fire was lighted and the others were gathered. She approached the others and he waited behind.

He heard steps coming and turned to see Kate carrying a torch, dressed with a dark tunica. A black dog walked by her side. She irradiated the same flames Bilquis did, and her eyes were purple. She was followed by another woman, that, once she came closer, Shadow recognized as Kate, too. But this woman seemed older, a middle-aged woman, and was clearly pregnant, her round belly standing out of the tunica. She was carrying a dagger with her. The march was closed by an old Kate, her hair white as snow, the same purple eyes, the same face, full of wrinkles. She had a key on her hands and a snake around her shoulders that hissed at Shadow. They placed next to him. Luckyly, the closer one was the maiden with the dog, which looked way friendlier than the crone’s snake.

Near the fire, Anansi looked fiercely to the other gods. His appearance was the one of a warrior: a leather armor, bracelets on his arms, feathers and beads on his hair, gathered in dreadlocks. His eyes were dark, and multiple, he had three additional pairs on his forehead, and his face had war paint. He unsheathed two daggers from his back and nailed them into a table.

-Time for a story- he announced. – Because sometimes, people need reminding of things- he smiled. –We have been fighting since the Portuguese invaded the Gold Coast of Ghana. We stay at war. And just because we are few and they are many does not mean that we are lost.- his voice resonated on the hall and the fire burned higher and brighter with his declarations.

Then Wednesday spoke. He was dressed with a cloak, a tree pin held it to his shoulders. He had a spear on one hand and an eyepatch.

-When people first came to America, they brought us with them. Me, Loki, Thor, Nancy, Lion God, all of you. We rode in their minds and took root. Gradually they abandoned us for a better deal. A new life in a new land. Our true believers passed away or stopped believing. Left us to fend for ourselves. To get by on what little smidgens of belief or worship we could find. And that’s what we’ve done, we’ve gotten by. We live in cracks at the edges of society. Old, forgotten Gods in a land without Gods but there are New Gods growing in America, they’ve already replaced us. Now they want to destroy us completely, and if you think otherwise, you are fooling yourselves- he looked at his audience.

A blue woman with many arms, that Shadow recognized as Kali, stepped forward.

-You want us to go to war? You called everyone here for this nonsense- her arms pointed at the rest. – Most of us have lived in peace in this country for a long time. I have seen New Gods rise, and I have seen them fall. I say we wait.- she looked at Grimnir.

-Czernobog is with us. He has brought his hammer to the fight.- Grimnir spoke.

-Yeah when the time is right my hammer will swing.- said Czernobog resting his weapon on his shoulder.

-And we will need it. Believe me these New Gods are not going anywhere soon.- Grimnir assured.

-From one God of War to another, when I look out my window I see no battlefields, I hear no war cries.- she emphasized.

-Then you are not looking hard enough Mama Ji.- Grimnir replayed.

-It’s not war what we face, it’s extinction- old Kate spoke from behind. The other looked at her with attention. – Most of us here have lost out families in our way. Are you willing to lose the few we can hold on to?- the mother spoke. –I say we fight. For those we have lost. For ourselves- the maiden looked defiant.

-Odin is right. These New Gods have more followers, more attention, more power… than we ever did- Bilquis intervened, approaching the old man.- Where he is wrong is in thinking this is a bad thing. They showed me how to use their tools. Now I can bring my message directly to my people. I accept my worship my way. And I grow in power. The choice is yours. Evolve or die- she faced the audience. Kali walked away, disappointed.

-I believe him- Shadow said, after a long silence. – I’ve lost everyone. Everyone I ever cared about. Everything I knew, to the point where I forgot who I was. Lost my light. That’s what my mom would’ve said. But Wednesday… Odin. It’s helping me remember. He is giving me the chance to be worthy of the faith that my mom had in me, and it seems that he is offering you the same thing, so why wouldn’t you just let him help you? – he turned to Kali. – Just help him. Help him remind people who you are. Take the chance to be worthy of their belief.- he looked at the rest of the room. Odin smiled.

-Shadow Moon. To be continued in what others may call… the real world- he proclaimed. And then the room changed and they were in a motel cafeteria, were people were drinking and eating. He felt confused, but he served himself a plate and went to seat at a teble, near to Czernobog and Nancy.

-So… Everyone in here is a God?- he wanted to know. They laughed at his question.

Kate approached the bar, where she found Sweeney and Laura smoking. She still had her Goddess form, Laura looked at the other two versions of her with curiosity. Sweeney approached the mother and put a hand on her belly, with a lost look. He suddenly remembered a wife and a daughter, long lost, for many lifetimes ago, the memories unlocked on his head.

-I need a drink- he mumbled and went to order. Laura frowned upon this but decided not to give it much of a thought.

-How did it go?- she asked Kate, who was back to her normal form.

-Your husband has great conviction for Odin and the cause- Kate informed Laura.

-Not for long, I’m going to have a word with him- she decided. Kate nodded.

-Careful with him. You need me, just call me, alright?- she looked at her with concerned on her purple eyes. Laura smiled and nodded. Kate went to have a little conversation with Grimnir.

-Can I borrow Shadow for a moment?- Laura smiled innocently. The Gods were having fun and Shadow looked at her. He went to her as he excused himself.

-I feel we didn’t have much time to catch up before- she started. – I see you are having fun here, but I should warn you about something. That Mr. Wednesday you work for… He is dangerous. I need you to believe that.- she looked at him.

-Why would you say that?- he frowned.

-I have my reasons, believe me- she put on a sad smile, not wanting to tell him the whole story, fearing he wouldn’t trust her just yet.

-Well, since you are talking about reasons… I know about your circumstances when you died… Would you tell me your reasons for that?-he wanted to know.

-Seriously? You want to have this conversation right here right now?- she couldn’t believe him.

-I’ve never thought we could have this conversation, so I don’t see why not- he sounded pissed.

-Shadow…- she felt hurt.- I thought you would be happy to see me… alive. But I might been mistaken. Anyway, I don’t wish you to get hurt, I’m here to protect you- she explained. – But maybe it’s not the best time to have any short of talk- she said, crossing her heart and swallowing her sadness yet again. She was good at that. She had always been. She went to the bar for a drink, knowing that she would finally could taste it.

-Odin, can we have a word, please?- Kate asked, from behind him. He turned and nodded, walking to a more quiet place on the dinner place and making her a gesture to speak.

-I know you tried one of your little games, but I prevent it from happening. You sent your raven to do the dirty job, not very classy, if you ask me- she put down.

-Muninn did said something about a woman showing him some disrespect, now that you mention it, you fit in the profile perfectly- he smiled as he drank some wine.

-Let my girl alone- she said- I am willing to support you in this war. You know you need me, don’t make me regret it. – she warned.

-Oh, you have a girl now.- he said with a raised eyebrow.- Right, you raise them from the dead you feel responsible for them. Tell me, how did that ended in the past, for “your children”? – he said with a smirk.

-You have a boy now, I don’t see why not. Besides, you are not one to give parenting lessons, are you? Shall I remind you how well did you took care of your own son, that put a gun trough his head?- she said bitterly.- You don’t know how to take care of your own, how are you going to lead us? – she spitted. He ignored her and raised his glass of wine as he walked away, making her blood boil.

She turned to the bar where she found Laura and Sweeney drinking in silence. A strange image, to be sure. She was about to put a hand in Laura’s shoulder to ask her if everything was going alright when she stood up and went to the bathroom. She seated next to her place and ordered a vodka. She may not get along with the Russian Gods, but vodka was delicious, she’ll give them that.

Sweeney looked at her every once in a while, but he won’t say a thing. She wanted to say things to him too, but his lost look was too much, she didn’t want to push him. When Laura returned, they saw Bilquis talking to her for a short time and give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Laura seated between the two Gods bewildered for the Goddess kiss. “_There is something about you, Laura Moon_” she said. Her voice echoed in her mind still. Her kiss was like a balm to her heart, and she felt a little better. She saw at the other Gods, enjoying themselves. Then a shoot was fired.


	14. Destruction, chaos, war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's that what it takes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this month has been a little rough, so inspiration avoided me, but I'm back! Enjoy the new chapter!

It resonated through the room, the bullet nailed in the wall, and there came another, and another. Kate grabbed Laura’s hand and puller her down the bar with her. Sweeney joined them, but he missed his glass of whiskey. He made a gesture to stand up for it but Kate stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a death stare. He swallowed and decided to listen to her. Laura tried to lean out, but when she stood, Shadow appeared to put her back down.

-Stay down- he whispered. She frowned, but nodded. Then, she saw him run out the cafeteria. She tried to follow, but a hand held her ankle.

-Not on my watch, and not in a shooting. It’s dangerous.- Kate talked some sense on her. – You just came back from the other side, I’m not letting you go so easily.- she assured. Laura nodded and crawled to her, seeking refuge by her side until the shoots stopped.

When the silence reigned, the gods stood back up carefully, looking around. On the floor, there were some gods down. Some were unrecognocible, but the ones they could identify were Mitra, who layed on his back, his cap a feet away from him, his eyes looking at the ceiling without seeing; and Zoraya Verchenyanya , that was on Grimnir’s lap while Chzernabog held her hand as she took her last breaths.

Kate leaned down to retrieve a bullet’s shell.

-Deus Moritorium- she read out loud. – Is Vulcan helping the New Gods?- she asked.

-I already took care of the bastard- said Grimnir while his eyes looked at Zoraya.

-Whoever did this, I curse you. And I curse your mother, and the horse you rode in. You will not die in battle, no honor will came to you, only darkness and you will die as a useless piece of shit.- Chzernabog stated as he spit at the holed glass. There was a loud silence.

-Is this what it takes?- Grimnir shouted.

More silence.

-They will kill us, one by one, until there is none of us left. Is that what you want? Or are we going to fight back?- he looked at the other gods.

-It’s annihilation or war- Kate said.

-Do you still think we should wait Mama-Ji?- he looked at the woman. Her face hardened.

-Like any of this is my fault! You made a call, I told you my opinion. But opinions change. If is war what they want, we will give them war- she assured. They cheered to that.

All the gods started cleaning the place and shrouding the dead. Some condolences were given, Chzernabog received them with weariness as he smoked.

-Fuck- Laura looked at the parking lot and found no signs of Shadow, so she leaved the cafeteria. She called Shadow, but there was no response. Then there was a yell of frustration. And Laura hit her fist on a car’s front. Only it was just not a hit, the car’s front smashed under her fist as it was made of tin. Laura didn´t noticed, such was her rage, until she kicked the car wheel and the vehicle turned upside-down. Then, she stopped to look at it, confused. She looked at her leg and the car again. She should be in pain, at least, bust she felt alright. The car, on the other hand, was scrap. She turned to the cafeteria to find the remaining gods staring at her, severity on their faces. But not Kate.

Kate looked at her like mothers look at their babies take their first steps, her eyes soft and shining with pride. She stayed there, facing the crowd, and Kate walked towards her, her arms open.

-My lovely girl.- she smiled at her, her hands resting on Laura’s shoulders. – A goddess.- She looked at her confusion face, letting her process her words. – I, Hecate, last of the Olympians, took you under my wing, as family, from this moment, to the moment you shall die. Our ways will be now your ways, our enemies, your enemies, our fight, your fight, from this moment on. – she solemnly declared out loud, before the other gods. Her words resonated through Laura’s shoulders as a warm energy run through her body –Welcome to the Olympians, Laura - she whispered, hugging her. She hugged her back, a bit confused.

-How?- she managed to say after a moment. Kate studied her.

-Well, I have a theory or two- she smiled.- But we can discuss it later. Come, meet the rest.- she tangled her arm to hers and they walked to the others. She made the introductions, the other gods seem interested in her. Grminir welcomed her to the team but it didn’t sounded honest, at least, not entirely.

-So how do this work? Do I have a Goddess form too? How do you do it for it to appear?- she wondered. – Do I need to change my name? Laura doesn’t seem very godly like- Laura felt dizzy and accelerated at once.

-I knew there was something with you- Bilquis smiled looking at Laura. Anansi laughed and shook his head.

-Hey kid, if you focus really hard, the godly form just comes to you. – he joked.

-Oh for fuck’s shake- Sweeney sighed lighting a cigarette.

-Hey, leave her alone!- Kate told Anansi, seeing Laura was giving it a try, her eyes closed while he clapped and laughed amused. Kate put her hand on Laura’s forehead and the godly flames surrounded her form, her eyes now white. Her appearance didn’t change much. –What do you see? What kind of goddess is her?- she told the others. They studied her.

-I see destruction- Anansi spoke.

-I see chaos- Bilquis nodded.

-I see war- Mamma Ji spoke from behind them.

-Shit- was the only thing Sweeney said.

-But how come you raised a powerful one, I wonder- Grimnir looked at Laura with critical eye. – The other gods you’ve raised, they weren’t worth shit. Now you give us a champion?- he raised an eyebrow.

-Well, my magic is not the only one that has inhabitated that body- Kate considered. – So I can’t take the whole credit, she has a god mother as she has a god father, I suppose- she touched Laura’s forehead and she was back to her regular form.

-What???- Laura turned to her. – I refuse!- she turned to Sweeney. – I fucking refuse- she pointed at him. He exhaled some smoke from his cigarette.

-I didn’t signed up for this either, but it is what it is, sweetheart- he said bitterly.

-I am not your making- she breathed exasperated.

-I didn’t make much of a contribution, to be fair. Just like regular dads- he laughed a bit- and you already drink, swear, smoke, and I bet you know some about baseball, so my job as father is done, you see. Now, there is the part of the powers and shit, you can show some gratitude to your old man, for a change. You are fucking welcome- he gave another drag to his cigarette.

-Fuck you- she spitted, furious.

-Whoa- he exhaled- there is no respect these days- he put a cynical smile on.

-Laura!- Kate called, but she ran in the opposite direction. She sighed and looked at Sweeney. –Are you on one piece?- she wanted to know.

-Yeah, I’m okay. How about you?-he looked at her.

-I’m alright- she nodded. – This is… new. And shocking. I’ve never…- she looked at him.

-No shit- he laughed.- It’s new for me too, trust me. We made this. Could be worse, I guess- he offered her his cigarette. She accepted and gave a generous blow.

-I guess- she agreed. – Listen, about before… - she started.

-I was being an asshole- he cut. –Look, I’m sorry, for everything. I was a jerk, that’s on me, and then I freaked out before… You reminded me somethings from my past life… And when the shooting went on… The only thing I could think of is that I hopped you will be alright and that I didn’t want to fight. – he looked at her, with hazel eyes deadly serious. She forgot how to breath for a second. He waited for her response.

-I… don’t want to fight either- she whispered. He was leaning to her and she was delighting on every tiny detail about his face. She looked at his lips and then at his eyes. He was close, she could smell of a summer storm on him. He looked at her lips, and she licked them, as a reflex. He could smell sage and wildflowers on her. She tipped toe to close the breach between them.

-We need to find Shadow- Laura spoke turning the corner. The jumped out their skins, walking away from each other. – Shit, sorry to interrupt.- the mumbled something in response.

-Lead the way- Kate managed, looking at her, still too blushed.

-I swear to all that is holly…- Sweeney grunted.

-We should help her- Kate looked at him.- I took her into my family, but you helped into this- she gave him a significant look.

-Aye, alright, I’ll keep an eye on her too- she sighed, walking to the car.- But this is strike two for her.- he said.

-Wait… What was strike one?- Kate frowned.

-Never mind- Sweeney replied too quickly, the images of his dream still fresh in his mind.


	15. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Kate and Sweeney go on an adventure.
> 
> Warning: violence, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here is another chapter, I hope you will enjoy it!

-How are we going to know which one is the one that leads to Shadow?- Laura asked, looking at the crossroads they encountered. After some discussion, Sweeney and Kate agreed that going “backstage” as they called it, would be the fastest way to travel. Laura just watched as they gathered around her and out of the sudden, they were in a dusty road, in the middle of nature. She didn’t quite understand all of it yet, but both of the other gods provided some answers, so it was fine, at least for now. Until they found the crossroad.

-Well, the advantage of being the goddess of crossroads is that I never get lost- said Kate pointing the path that went right, getting into a forest.

-But that goes backwards- Laura frowned.

-It does, and it does not. You have to have in mind this is not the world you are used to, is a world between worlds. Things work different here- Kate explained.

-We are lucky to have her, in fact- pointed Sweeney looking at Kate. – Even if you know your way here, it’s not hard to get lost. She knows all the shortcuts- Kate gave at him a grateful look and started walking, followed by Laura.

-Do you trust me, Laura?- she wanted to know. Laura looked at her.

-I never said I didn’t. I just… Want to understand- she explained.

-Little steps. You will get there, I promise- she encouraged.

-I do trust you. I need you to know that- she assured. Kate nodded.

They entered in the forest, it was dark despite being the day. Laura was about to point that out when Sweeney snapped his fingers and golden flames appeared to light the way.

-How…?-Laura looked at him confused.

-I have my own tricks- he laughed.- You thought Kate was the only one with magic here?- he said with a bragging smile.

-But you are a leprechaun… are you not?- she wondered.

-But I am not only a leprechaun- he said enigmatically. Laura frowned to this.

-Sweeney’s family is not like ours, Laura. It’s much more complicated, and that is a lot to say. As I have many tittles, so does he. He belongs to the Tuatha Dé Danann, the Celtic house of Gods. He is a God of luck, but also a solar god, Lugh. He has many titles, too, some not that related to others.- Kate explained. – Did I say it right? Your language is tricky- she turned to look at the God.

-You did- he admitted. – But we don’t have to talk about that, I don’t mean to brag- he said. Laura and Kate looked at him with their eyebrows raised. – Alright, if you insist… Well, God of the Sun, Master of all the Crafts and Arts, King of the Gods. And of course, the God of Luck and Fortune. – he explained, plucking a coin out of the air.- Does it make sense now?- he smiled at the goddesses.

-I guess- Laura mumbled.- Is it possible that I have…-she sighed- inherited something form him, rather than only from you?- Laura asked to Kate.

-Goddess of War? I tell you now that doesn’t come from Kate’s side.- Sweeney snorted.

-Why are you so sure? You are not a God of War- she said, crossing her arms.

-Well, you’ll see, war is an Art, and I happen to master all Arts, so…- he looked at her.

-Why am I an Olympic, then?- she wanted to know. –Apparently I have more of… you.

-Because I claimed you first. And because it was my magic the one that made you become a Goddess in the first place, even if your powers are not from my branch- Kate explained.

-So that’s it? If you have claimed me first I would be a Duanan de Tuanta?- Laura asked Sweeney.

-Is Tuatha Dé Danann, and yes, I guess, but it seems to be the right call, you don’t want nothing to do with me, and the feeling is mutual, let me tell you- he clarified staring at her.

-We are here- Kate stopped.- Be quick or we have to walk a lot further to get the path again. The destination we are leading is… moving- she declared, a bit confuse. –Take your hands- she instructed.

The three of them joined hands and they felt the weight of a veil going through them. Laura felt like being thrown to a wall at first, but then such wall did not exist and there was a void, falling free. When she opened her eyes, they were standing in a charge wagon of a train. They let go their hands, but Kate didn’t let them go of hers.

-There may be New Gods here. Eyes open. And be careful- she added, looking at Laura.- You are strong, but not trained in battle. And you- she turned to Sweeney- no reckless acts, you hear me? We need to be back in one piece- _“so we can finish what we started by the motel side” _she thought to herself while looking at him. He put a cocky smile on.

-Yes, ma’am- was all he said.

They moved through the wagon, making sure their path was clear. Kate pointed one of the doors and they went to the next wagon, which was not empty.

-Show time- Sweeney smiled, punching a man that ran towards him, making him unconscious on one hit.

Laura raised other man in the air grabbing him by the neck. He gave her a frightened look, his legs moving in the air. Laura closed her hand a little bit harder and broke his neck, like a dry branch. She had no time to think of this, because more were coming, and she threw his corpse away, like a disposed can. Then the two who approached, she grabbed one and hit him against the other, making both bleed and fell on the ground. 

Sweeney was bleeding already by that time, but with a big smile on his face, while kicking one guy and jab in the face the one behind him.

Kate had a metallic pipe on her hands, but she walked around, without using it. Laura thought that maybe she was a bit drained since she resurrected her, but when she strike a couple men with the pipe and made a third explode by staring at him, leaving a puddle of blood, gut and brains where he stood, she understood that maybe she was just saving strengths.

They passed a couple other wagons, kicking, punching, tearing limbs apart (Laura was unaware of the amount of strength she was able to display) and putting men down in a variety of forms, until they got to Shadow. He was being held in a snare of shorts, with wires and electricity. Laura went to the panels to deactivate it. A man got out the blue, like he was expecting them. He had a weird smile on his face.

-I am Mr. City…- he started.

-Who cares- Laura said, pushing him out of her way, interrupting his discourse, and making him knock his head with a big battery. The man lied dead on the floor as Laura got Shadow out of the snare. –Oh, I guess that was all- she raised her eyebrows at Mr. City, unimpressed.

Shadow was weak after the hours of torture, Kate and Sweeney helped him got up.

-Shadow!- Laura ran to him. –Are you okay?- she wanted to know.

-I am now. Are you?- he wondered. – I didn’t recall you had all that… might- he put down carefully.

-Oh, well that is partly my fault. And Sweeney’s.- Kate started.

-I’m a Goddess now- Laura shortened.

-Oh, alright- Shadow accepted, a bit dizzy.- All Gods are that strong?- he wanted to know.

-Apparently not, but Gods of War are, I will have to ask how to measure my strength in order not to destroy everything around me- Laura thought out loud. – But don’t worry, puppy, you are safe now- she smiled at him.

-Let’s get out here- said Sweeney opening a door. The train did not brake. Laura and Shadow looked at him with distrust. – This is not getting any slower, we have to jump- he explained.

-How are we supposed to do that?- Shadow wanted to know.

-One of you go with me, the other goes with Kate- he replied. Shadow frowned to this- I have my lucky coin back, we will be fine- he assured. Shadow and Laura didn’t move.

-Alright, you get Laura, I get Shadow, he is injured- Kate solved.

-What is that supposed to mean?- Sweeney asked, narrowing his eyes.

-Your luck will keep you safe, but it works in a variety of ways and it tends to be accidental, and sometimes it backfires, if he was in one piece, it may be worth the risk, but not like this- Kate explained.

-I know you are right, but I do take offense on that, just for you to know- said Sweeney, grabbing Laura’s arm and jumping without a warning. Kate shook her head with a smile and put Shadow’s arm on her shouldes, so he could have some stability.

-Ready?- she looked at him.

-As ready as one can be for this- he chuckled a little. She smiled and they jumped.

Some distance behind, Sweeney was arguing with Laura. Their clothes were hooked to a branch a few feet from the ground. Shadow felt grateful for not have been jumped with Sweeney. Kate and him floated suspended in the air from the moment the stepped out the train and landed softly on the ground. They walked to Sweeney and Laura.

-The tree prevented us from falling, it has softened the drop- Sweeney explained as he tried to unhook his jacket from the branch. It was amusing to see him there hanged, trying to break the branch while his legs kicked in the air.

-Prevented us from falling? Fuck you! Now I know exactly what Kate meant- she gave him a middle finger-The tree is not going to soften what is going to happen to you when I got to the ground- she kicked in the air, furious.

Shadow smiled amused at the sight.

-They are like this often?- he asked Kate.

-Oh, all the time. It is so much fun. Except when you just woke up, then is not that much- she answered.

-HEY! A little help?- Laura yelled to them.

-You sure?- Kate checked.

-YES- the both of them yelled. Kate moved her wrist and the branch cracked, making them fall.

They cursed a bit, but no harm was done. Shadow tried not to laugh, he really did, but he failed. Sweeney and Laura approached to them.

-Now what?- Sahdow wondered.

-Where we should go now?- Laura wanted to know. A raven landed on the broken branch.

-Cairo. Cairo- he cawed.

-Thank you, Hugin- Kate said to the raven.

-Can you tell which is which?-Sweeney asked.

-You can’t?- she replied, like it was obvious.

-And how do we get there?- Shadow wanted to know.

-There is a road, over there- Kate pointed trough a field, at the end of which a traffic sign could be seen.

-I’m confident we could find a Good Samaritan that take us there, with a bit of luck- Sweeney smiled making his coin run between his fingers.


	16. A prayer for Mad Sweeney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival to Cairo, Wednesday had interest on their adventures, or at least a tiny bit. Anubis comfronts Hecate about Laura.  
Kate and Sweeney are not good at talking things out, so they just don't. 
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another chapter, enjoy!

When they arrived to Ibis and Jaquel’s in Cairo, Wednesday was waiting for them.

-Ah, you are just on time! Shadow, my man! How are you?- he gave them a beatific smile. Kate could feel rage on her veins at sight.

-I’ve been better- he confessed.

-Oh, nothing that a hot bath and some food can’t fix- he replied, laughing. Shadow nodded and went to the kitchen for food. Sweeney went out to smoke and Laura felt a bit unsure, last time she was there things where frustrating.

-Where I can find our hosts?- Kate asked. As if this was a summoning, Mr. Ibis appeared from the hall.

-Hecate, what a surprise- he said in his calmed tone.

-Ibis, years doesn’t pass through you, it’s nice to see you again- she greeted. He nodded and went to add something else, but the phone rang and he had to pick it up. A cat was purring by Kate’s feet, and she leaned to scratch her back. – Hey girl, you do look good too!- she cooed. Laura crouched with a smile on her face. The cat looked at her with curiosity and tended her hand. The feline sniffed her fingers, but a noise scared her, and run fast to hide as Wednesday entered the room.

-Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask, any New Gods that you might have encountered in your little adventure?- he inquired. Both goddesses stood up again.

-No New Gods, but we encountered a minion, Mr. City, was it?- Kate looked at Laura. She nodded.

-Oh, interesting. What can you say about this Mr. City?- he wanted to know.

-Not much, he is dead- Laura shrugged. Wednesday laughed at this and patted Laura’s arm.

-Nice! Listen, we have been discussing things while you were out. We need to reunite more Gods and allies, how about you two play a visit to your relatives? Just to see if they may be interested. And you can introduce your new daughter to the family, I’m sure that would make a lovely trip- he looked at Kate, expectant. She just nodded, knowing Laura already had questions due to this conversation.

-We can leave tomorrow morning. They would love you; you’ll see- Kate smiled at Laura.

-Wonderful, now, you sure are tired, I’ll let you two have a much needed rest- he clapped and went for something to drink.

-Relatives? I thought you were the last Olympian- Laura frowned.

-I am- Kate looked at her- Well, was. Now there are two of us- she smiled. Laura smiled at this too.- But a house of Gods it’s not only the Gods itself, there are more people there. It variates for every house, of course, but unlike much of them, we still have relatives. They live down in New Orleans. It has been a while since I don’t drop by, it will be nice.

-Alright- Laura agreed, curious- So what time tomorrow? – she asked.

-Mmm, nine should be fine- she replied.- Now go, I know you need to have a conversation with Shadow. Tomorrow you can tell me everything on the trip- she smiled at Laura.

-Like I am the only one who needs to have a conversation with other person here- Laura crossed her arms looking at Kate. – You sure will have a lot to tell me tomorrow. I would say “I want details”, but I honestly don’t, so please spare me. Have fun with ginger minge, though- she winked at her.

-Oh, you are unbelievable- Kate laughed, feeling a bit nervous.

-Hecate- Jaquel’s voice behind her made both women jump.

-Anubis- Kate turned slowly with a bright smile. Laura tried to sneak out of the room but the man stared at her and she felt uncomfortable.

-She was supposed to be dead by now, coin or not coin. Would you care to explain?- he raised an eyebrow.

-Well, you know that she is alive now, because you don’t smell death on her, and let me tell you, if you weren’t informed, that she is a Goddess now- he considered this for a moment. The corner of his mouth flinched a bit.

-But you also know that you are not supposed to steal souls from the Underworld- he looked at Kate.

-It’s not stealing, and you know it. It’s but one soul, and now we have another champion for the battle-Kate put down.

-It is still stealing.

-Did you weight her heart?- Kate wondered.

-She was about to cross- he replied too quickly.

-But did you weighted her heart?- she insisted, taking a step closer to him. He didn’t blink, unimpressed.

-That is irrelevant- he returned.

-Irrelevant?- Kate made a pause- If you didn’t then the soul was not at your charge just yet, the scales are yours, you are the keeper, but if she was never measured… how is that stealing, I wonder?- she smiled.

-He did not- Laura interrupted them.

-Ha!- Kate jumped. – Then you can’t rub it in my face like is my fault. Which is was not, to begin with, it was the coin, but I bet you are not going to have a nice chat with Sweeney, are you?- she looked at Anubis, that shook his head, in deception.

-No- he conceded.- He doesn’t understand about the Underworld like we do. You have lived there, you have a responsibility to it. Besides… what would Hades say?- he dropped.

-Hades is dead. And he wouldn’t have been so grumpy about it, good old man had some humor at least. – she concluded. – You are not going to make me feel guilty about it, sorry to disappoint, Anubis.

And that being said Anubis took a look at both of them, sighed, and went back to work. Laura went to find Shadow before other God decided to interrupt. Kate went upstairs, thinking if she should talk to Sweeney or just go for a nap. She remembered some moments in the journey back to Cairo, where she cured his wounds, how his skin felt under her fingers. She liked that feeling. And the wondered look he gave her with his hazel eyes as her magic ran through him, like the fresh breeze of spring. There had been so much unspoken things between their looks, in that moment.

Speaking of the devil, there he was, leaning on the wall, a knee bended, a coin on one hand, spinning. She smiled at this vision. He acknowledged her presence with a nod and a little smile. And something inside of her ticked, telling her that it was time. But she was done talking. She wanted to feel his skin again. And the kiss they were denied. The moon influx was now behind them. There were no more obstacles. She wanted him, and she would not wait any longer.

She walked towards him, and pulled his suspenders to her, making him crouch. He was surprised for this, but before he could react, her lips were on his, she was avid for tasting him, and devoured his mouth, making him do a low noise that resonated on his chest. He let her do, confused, but soon he corresponded with enthusiasm and she found herself with her legs around his waist, pinned to the wall. Sweeney tasted like treacle, whiskey and something else, something melancholic that Kate did not identify, but she wanted more. She just wouldn’t have enough of him. She cursed herself for not doing this earlier. He was a very good kisser. He was wild yet thorough. He made her moan and sigh. She framed hi slips with the tip of her tongue and he bit softly her lower lip. Heat started growing inside of her and she wasn’t sure if it was the moment, the weather or the fact that Sweeney was a solar God. They separated to breath heavily, looking at each other, their lips swollen.

-What made you change your mind?-Sweeney wanted to know.

-I’ve never had another opinion for this… I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t messing with your head. I wanted you to choose this for yourself. Besides… we were about to kiss the other day-she explained between breaths.

-Well, that might have been a moment of weakness; I had to be sure too. And you have been in my head for a while now- he breathed, glaring at her intensely with his hazel eyes. She gave him a playful smile and he spread her neck and collarbone with passionate kisses.

-I didn’t want to bend your will at my whim, Lugh- she said, almost mewling his name when he found a sweet spot on her neck and he bit it gently.

-Before you, I will bend gladly- his voice was low, like a growl and that made her heart beat faster, and the heat accumulate between her legs. Her breath was abrupt, and so was his. She grabbed his chin softly, with affection.

-I don’t want you to feel like you must do it. We are equal in this- she assured, seriousness shining in her purple eyes. He looked at her attentively, like he needed to remember every detail of her face, and then drawn a smile that made her shiver in anticipation. He leaned to talk to her ear, his nose rubbing her ear shell.

-Stop thinking so much, love. We didn’t do well overthinking this in the past, wouldn’t you agree?- she could hear his smile on his words, his breath tickling her skin.

-I know, I just wanted to clarify that- she whispered with a little voice, as Sweeney hummed in response, his lips back at her sensitive spot.

-Well, that been said, shall we go somewhere more private? Or do you want me to fuck you against this very wall?- he breathed on her neck as she caressed the hair of back of his head in response. He pressured her a little harder against the wall to make a point, and she whined, making his smile wider. She thought that she might come undone right there.

-Is your room far?- she managed, trying to reach his lips again. He smiled triumphant before kissing her and carry her there.

He left her on the mattress and threw his jacket and shirt away. She watched him with interest, how he moved, how his arms flexed and stretched. She licked her lips, and that caught his attention. She smiled at this, and he leaned down, covering her with his scope. She cupped his cheeks, caressing his beard, slowly and nicely, for a moment. Then she kissed him fiery, her hands exploring his shoulders and his torso. His hands wandered down too, finding her waist and her breasts, squeezing a bit, making her squirm. Her legs were around his waist yet again, and she took a taste of his neck, tearing throating sounds of him. She helped him to get rid of his tank top, and he returned the favor with her dress. When his zipper opposed resistance, Kate’s patience run short, so she snapped her fingers and the trousers were out.

-Nice trick- he sounded amused.

-Come here- she smiled, caressing his thighs. He laughed and resisted a bit, leaning but not completely.

-Oh, you are an impatient little thing, aren’t you?- he teased.

-I’m done waiting- she replied, drawing a line from his belly to his underwear with a finger. He moved aside a little, causing complaints on her side.

-Ah ah, ladies first- he said obscurely. Kate’s breath was caught on her lungs in anticipation.- Won’t you let me taste you first, lass?- he smiled, licking his lips. She just spread her legs in response, making him laugh. He knelt between her legs, placing kisses in her inner thighs, making her yearn. He bit teasingly and she made an approval noise. He dismissed his panties, but he took a moment to look at her, naked on his bed, looking at him with avidity and need. He messed with her by licking her inner thigh, but stopping before reaching the place she wanted him to reach.

-Sweeney- she complained.

-Hmm?- he hummed, innocently.

-Please- she asked.

-Please what?- he raised an eyebrow. She just looked at him, she couldn’t believe him.

-Stop teasing- she requested. – I want you- she bit her lip.

-Where you want me?- he had a mischievous look on his eyes. –I need you to say it. What do you want from me?- his smile got wider, he could smell how wet she was. She swallowed.

-I want you to…- she started.

-Yes?- he dared her with a look.

-Devour me- she completed, her legs spread a little wider.

-Oh lass, I will- he winked at her, leaning forward and giving her a long lick. She was very vocal about it, and he was delighted to hear her.

Then he waited a moment before putting his head between her legs, working his lips and tongue on her. He was slow and soft at the beginning, noticing her hands tangled on his hair. His hands caressed her thighs up and down as he worked, making her swear and moan his name. It felt good, like a prayer. As she was closer to her release, she become louder, cursing in ancient Greek every once in a while. He smiled at this, knowing she was close. Then he focused on her clit, gently sucking and drawing circles with his tongue. She repeated his multiple names moaning, and he felt more and more alive too, like she was caressing him with her words, just by saying his name in ecstasy. She came fast after this, her body tensing and shaking by his making.

He lied down with her, and she pounce on him, hungry for his kisses. He kissed her back, patiently, giving her some time to recover, but she became more and more intense, going on to of him and licking and biting his neck and shoulders.

-I need you inside of me- she whispered on his ear. Two could play this game. She caressed his erection, still on his boxers, making him groan.

-If you continue your attentions like this, I won’t be able to- he bit her collarbone. She dismissed his boxers, desperate, and then she looked at him expectant.

-You want me on top?- she wanted to know.

-I’ll want you anywhere- he said, honestly. She smiled at this. Then, to his surprise, she leaned forward, licking the head of his cock. She was fast to rise again and smile at him.

-I wanted a taste too- she told him, making him want her harder.

She accommodated on his lap and lined up herself with him, plunging on him slowly, both hands on his shoulders. She held his look while she went down, and he breathed hard at the sight of her, and the feeling of her. She bit her lip and made a strangled noise when she wall full of him. She waited and he attracted closer to kiss her hard. She started moving shortly after, encourage for his touch and his kiss. She felt tight and full of heat, pleasure gathering again inside of her. She moved a little bit faster, making Sweeney curse on his mother tongue. She had no idea of what he just said, but she wanted to hear more, and encouraged by her own pleasure, she rode him faster, gaining some approbatively groans.

At some point, Sweeney directed his attention to her breasts, kissing, licking and biting, making her moan and go faster. As she went faster and felt more pleasure, she noticed they were both glowing a bit, Sweeney wrapped in a golden glow, her skin glowing pale, like the night in the meadow. She dismissed it, on the verge of her own orgasm; she knew Sweeney was close so, she slowed down and bitted her lip at the idea that crossed her mind.

-I now you are close- she whispered.- I just want to switch before you come- she explained. Sweeney had stopped glowing and looked at her confused.

-Why would you do that? Are you uncomfortable?- he frowned.

-Oh, not at all, I want to feel you fucking me hard- she looked at him biting her lip.

-You are going to be the death of me- he said, leaning to kiss her.

-Maybe fuck me on that table?- she pointed with her chin.

-What if it breaks?- he inquired.

-I don’t give a fuck, honestly, but I can fix it after- she said, amused.

-You have a point there- he mumbled. He tried to kiss her another time, but she stood fast and went to seat on the table, making him a signal to come with her finger and smiling wickedly.

-Oh, aren’t you cheeky?- he smiled, walking to her.

-Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?- she said, spreading her legs. He placed his palms on her thighs.

-I have a couple ideas- he said, aligned himself to enter on her again.

-Show me, I beg of you- she looked right into his eyes.

-You beg me?- he smiled, raising an eyebrow as he entered her again.

-Yes. I do. Sweeney- she moaned while he plunged inside of her, slowly. –Fuck me. Please.- she looked at him.

-Well, since you asked so nicely…- he drawn a sinful smile.

He moved steady but slowly in and out of her, making her cry for more. It was no long until he went faster and faster, as she asked him to go harder, her hands on his ass as he said her name, his thrusts more erratic as he reached his orgasm. She lifted her legs, making him go deeper inside of her and sending both to the edge. They were glowing again, but none of the noticed it as they reached their orgasms with each other’s name on the lips.

As this happened, the power on the whole house was gone for a few seconds, then it went back. Nobody gave it importance, but Laura, who looked at the kitchen lights with her eyebrows raised and a “_you have to be kidding_”, escaped her lips.

Once satisfied, they went to the bed, under the covers, where they caressed and kissed the other like they needed to memorize every inch, just in case.

-It`s strange, how it felt- Sweeney thought out loud. Kate looked at him, confused.

-You didn’t like it?-she wanted to know.

-I don’t meant that. It was wonderful. I mean… every time you said my name… it felt like a prayer. And that hadn’t happened in centuries. I don’t have believers, and I remember the feeling, when someone lighted a candle or leaved cream and bread, or gold by the window- he said, caressing her waist with the tip of his fingers.

-Maybe it was because I was saying your name?- she offered.

-I don’t think that’s the case, it hadn’t happened before in this…- he made a gesture.- well, circumstances. Or any, for the matter.- he added.

-You are not less of a God for it- she caressed his arm, her eyes lids felt heavy.

-I haven’t felt like a God for a long time- he sighed.

\- You have so much to offer. Maybe I can do something about it- she looked at him, and kissed his cheek while he gave her a soft look.

-What do you mean?- he wanted to know. –Do you still get prayers?

-I’ve never stopped.- she smiled. – I already managed for my worshipers to include Ostara on their faith, may be you will like a spot too? –she said on a dreamy voice.

-I think we should discuss this when you are not getting asleep over me- he teased.

-Alright- she agreed, squeezing his pectoral.

-Did you just squeeze my chest?- he laughed.

-Just go to sleep, Buile- she muffed from his chest. He shook his head and found a comfortable position. He watched her fall asleep not believing this was real just yet and making sure she was comfortable before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	17. Down in New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is full of doubts and Kate comforts her before meeting their relatives.  
New Orleands will appear a lot warmer to Laura than she might have tought at the begining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! There is another chapter, I hope you like it <3

The sun entered lazily through the window, and Kate opened her eyes to find Sweeney’s face near her, tranquility on his features. She smiled at the sight of him and took some time to pay attention to some details: the sun shining on his hair, making it look softer; the freckles on his shoulders, that made her leave a light kiss there; his plump lips, the profile of his nose, that she wandered carefully with the tip of her finger; or the fact that their legs where tangled since last night. She felt so comfortable there… But she needed to leave.

She leaned to kiss his neck softly, then his cheek. He moved a little.

-Buile- she called sweetly. He frowned a little. She caressed his cheek and he mumbled something.- Buile- she rubbed her nose against his. He opened his eyes a bit confused and then relaxed. – Good morning- she smiled.

-Good morning- he spoke with a thick voice, the slumber palpable on it.

-I have to go now- she told him.- I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye- she looked at him. – I have to go to see my relatives, but I’ll be back before you notice it- she assured. He sighed.

-Oh, I will notice- he said, pulling her closer, his arm around her waist, to give her a kiss. She smiled in the kiss. Then his hands wandered down to her ass and she made a squeaking sound. –I wish you could stay longer- he said on her ear. He had a hussy smile on his face. And she laughed.

-Don’t miss me too much- she kissed him slowly and got up to get ready.- Save it for my welcome back kiss- she winked at him.

-Oh, there would be more than a kiss waiting for you when you return, lass- he assured.

-I’ll take your word- she smiled and looked outside.- It’s so late, Laura is going to kill me! Take care and behave. Please- she added.

-No promises- he said with a laugh. She blew a kiss to him and ran downstairs.

* * *

-So… I saw the lights going down in the house; I guess you had something to do with that- Laura looked at Kate while she enjoyed her free peanut bag.

-Oh, the power went down?- she blushed a bit.

-You didn’t know?- Laura raised an eyebrow.

-Well, no. I was… minding my business- she put down.

-Gross- Laura made a disgust face. – I mean, I’m happy you got laid. Finally. But spare me the details- she clarified.

-What you mean finally?- said Kate with a pitched voice.

-Believe me, it was going to happen sooner or later.- Laura laughed at the oblivious look of the Goddess. – It’s easier to see it from the outside; you two had something going on from moment one you meet. It was there. But you two chose to dismiss it. Or maybe you didn’t really see it, which is no better.- he said munching some peanuts. She offered some to Kate, who rejected them with a gesture.

-I didn’t realize he did want me that way. Until I resurrected you and then… well, it wouldn’t be fair for him when he asked. I wish I noticed it before - she sighed. Laura gave her a long look. –How did it go with Shadow?- she wanted to know.

-It’s… complicated- Laura sighed.- He is resentful with me, but he still cares for me. He doesn’t know really how he feels towards me. And honestly, neither do I. At first I thought all I wanted was him, but now that I’m alive I wonder if it was but a way to hold on to life, making me think that if I loved him everything would be as it was… but it’s not- she looked through the window, staring at the clouds behind them. Kate grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

-Life is not easy, but being dead isn’t either- she spoke with a calming voice.

-It’s just… - Laura doubted- before I died… Shadow was in jail, you know? And the wait was hard, and everything… I blame it to the fact he was away, but if I’m honest, when he was around I didn’t feel… I felt so empty… - she looked at Kate, that still got her hand. – And then when Anubis showed me the rest of my eternity… I suddenly felt terrified… What if I have never been happy? I know I loved Shadow when I married him. I do. But now everything is so damn hard… What if I’m unable of being happy, Kate? What if I am just a walking chaos, destroying everything I touch? – she wondered out loud. She wanted to cry. And now she was able to, she noticed, tears on her eyes. Kate opened her arms to her and she cried hugging her. She kissed her hair and rubbed her back in a shooting way.

-You are capable of happiness Laura. Everyone is- Kate spoke softly. – You might not have lived a perfect life, but you had love, even if you are not sure about your feelings now. It’s alright, take your time. There is no rush, you have been through a lot in a short period, don’t be hard on yourself, my sweet. – Kate looked down at her. Laura nodded a bit, sipping her nose a bit. – And if Shadow does love you, it’s great, but it’s also alright if he doesn’t. You are your own person. You’ll make mistakes, we all do, but life goes on. And you would find belonging, if that is what you want- she smiled at her. – For now, all I can say is that I’m not going anywhere. I got you, Laura.- Laura just nodded, sobbing a bit to her words.

Eventually, she stopped crying and rested her head on Kate’s shoulder. They shared a comfortable silence, and she felt grateful for it. Then her mind went to the trip ahead.

-So… New Orleans- she started.- What kind of relatives are waiting for us there? Anything I should know before diving in?- she asked.

-Well- Kate looked at Laura- We are going to see Circe and Medusa. How familiar are you with those names? You’ve heard of them before?- she wanted to know.

-Well… Medusa was the snake woman that turned people to stone?- Laura offered a little dubious. – The other name isn’t exactly familiar to me.

-Alright- Kate nodded, grateful that none of them were there. – Medusa can turn people to stone. But she is not walking around doing so, let me tell you. She is part a snake, somehow, but I changed her curse, for so to speak, so she can actually control it herself. She has an antique shop, and she is not the creature you’ve might seen portrayed in movies or art. She is a person. She was a priestess, just as I was.- That caught Laura’s attention.

-She was a regular human, like you- Kate nodded- What happened, then?- she requested.

-That is not my story to tell, but I’ll just say that while I encountered Gods that helped me, she did encountered Gods that did the opposite. I know you sure are curious, but it’s a very personal story to tell, she will tell you if you ask, but be patient to wonder- Kate spoke. Laura nodded, sensing another tragic story, just as Kate’s.

-And Circe?- Laura continued.

-Circe. Circe is a witch, she spent much of her time in an island. She used to turn the trespassers in animals, but those times are behind her… mostly. She is an artist now. She paints a lot, mostly landscapes, but she is not peaky to paint animals or even people every once in a while. She is very bohemian. And now, this is important, she will insist we stay there for a meal or further. You say yes. She will be excited to cook for you- she explained. –Well, everything I’ll tell you won’t be enough; you’ll have to wait to meet them. They are nice, and they will like you, you’ll see. Don’t forget, you are family now, you have nothing to fear- she assured.

When they landed, the humid heat hit them like a wave. They wandered through New Orleans sightseen a bit, since Laura insisted and Kate couldn’t really say no. They took a shortcut to Miss M antique shop, finding it was closed, so they walked a few blocks to the popular and beautiful French Quarter. Kate ringed the doorbell.

-They live here?- Laura wondered, taking a look around- this is so fancy!- Kate smiled to her.

-Nice to hear from you! The Nomad! You could notify you were coming- a voice came from behind the door as some steps approached.

-Oh, now I need to notify? Are you getting rusty, you old hag?- Kate raised an eyebrow and the door opened, revealing a woman with a long, orange dress and a messy bun raising her eyebrows at Kate with irony.

-Ha ha ha, you are so funny- she replied dryly, rolling her eyes. She shook her head and a dark brown ringlet shook with her. She had a tan skin and a stain of pink paint on her face, matching another stain on the arm that rested on the door frame. –What are you doing standing there, came in!- she told them with a gesture. She kissed both Kate’s cheeks like Kate did to Sweeney back when they meet. – Would it kill you to send some words every now and then?- she told Kate. She just rolled her eyes.

-Honey, who is it?- a voice came from the yard.

-Take a wild guess- the woman replied. – Her majesty is sun bathing- she added, like Laura knew what was going on. She laid her dark eyes on Laura. – So this is her?- she asked Kate.

-This is her- she nodded. – Laura, this is Circe, Circe, this is Laura- she introduced.

Circe approached her and kissed her cheeks.

-Nice to meet you Laura, welcome and feel like home. I hope you like Musaka, because you are staying for dinner, and that is a given- she told her.

-Yes ma’am- she replied, remembering Kate’s words.

-Hey stranger!- another woman entered the room, hugging Kate and then kissing her cheeks. – How’ve you been?- she said without letting her go. Kate laughed.

-Good, and you? I’ve seen you’ve taken the day off- she pointed out.

-I didn’t feel like working today- she explained, putting a long colorful braid behind her shoulder. She had two long braids to her waist of neon blue and green hair intertwined and a pair of sunglasses matching her bikini. –Uhuhu, what do we have here? Who is that pretty girl by the door? She smells sweet- she smiled at Laura.

-Med, don’t scare her- Circe scolded.- She is Laura, Laura, this is my wife Medusa- she made the introductions. – Laura is the new Goddess I told you over breakfast- Circe explained.

-Well hello lady, c’mon in, don’t be shy- Medusa made her a gesture to approach and Laura obeyed, a bit insecure. – I won’t bite you, unless you ask- she laughed a bit by her reaction and close the distance between them, peaking her cheeks. She smelled of sunscreen and perfume.

-Nice to meet you- Laura smiled. Medusa examined her from behind her sunglasses. Laura could see a sharp pupil instead a rounded one and probably a flash of green eyes. She couldn’t be sure.

-Honey, stop troubling Laura- Circe spoke from behind a canvas.

-I was just looking- Medusa replied, winking at Laura.

-I know how you “just look”- she replied.

-You are in a mood today, ma chérie- she pointed out, walking to another room. –You probably would like some cold drinks, ladies- she suggested.

-I’m not, I just need some peace to finish my painting, if that is not much to ask- she mumbled. Laura took a discrete look in her way to the kitchen, mumbling an apology and getting hypnotized by the beauty of the blossomed cherry trees Circe was painting.

-It’s wonderful- Laura sighed. Circe smiled at her, more relaxed.

-Do you like art?- she wondered.

-I can’t say I’m an expert or anything, but I do appreciate it- she admitted. The woman nodded and Laura thought she had a messy and wild beauty, both her painting and herself.

-The kitchen is following the hall on the left- she said, noticing that Kate went with Medusa.

-Thank you- Laura replied, following her instructions.

She entered a luminous kitchen, where Kate and Medusa enjoyed a glass of lemonade.

-I have one for you here- Medusa offered a glass to her. –Would you like a straw?- she offered.

-Yes please- Laura nodded. Kate moved her hand and the straw appeared on her glass.

Laura seated on one chair, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

-So, why are you here?- Medusa wanted to know, seating on the counter.

-We are on the edge of a war, and I just wanted to know if you will go with me to the battle field- Kate put down plainly.

-We’ll discuss that on the dinner- Circe’s voice came from across the hall.

-You are a bossy witch- Kate replied.

-And you are under my roof, so have some manners and don’t discuss your hosts- she told her, making the brunette smile.

-You smell somewhat different…- Medusa started, looking at Kate. – She narrowed her eyes- Is it that possible that…?- she came closer to Kate and a bifid tongue stick out her mouth, if just for a blink, then it was normal again.- You finally got some! You smell of flesh and lust- she gave her a cheeky smile. Laura laughed to her words. – Any one I know, hm?- she took a ship of her drink.

-You sure love gossip, don’t you?- Kate replied, without committing.

-Right, right, you are avoiding the question, who was the lucky one?- she stared at Kate, and then to Laura- Give me a hand here, Laura, a girl needs to know- she asked.- Circe, our baby is getting some, finally!- she announced. Circe didn’t take long to appear on the kitchen.

-Do tell- she smiled at Kate.

-Can we just catch up in a different way? How have you been doing?- Kate offered.

-No no, you are not getting away with it. You first.- Circe crossed her arms.

-Alright,… yes, I did- she confessed and the other women cheered.

-I want names- Circe said looking at Laura too.- You know about this?- she looked at the brunette.

-I do, but that intel does not come for free- Laura raised an eyebrow. The others laughed while Kate couldn’t believe her eyes.

-What is this, a playground? My my, I didn’t know that I had that much expectation- Kate told the others.

-Name a price- said Medusa getting closer to Laura. Kate pointed at Medusa.

-Stop it, I’ll tell you. Just be nice, alright?- Kate put her hands on the air.

-And?- Circe raised an eyebrow with expectation.

-Sweeney- Kate confessed. Circe and Medusa crossed a look and then started to celebrate loudly.

-It was about time- Circe said grabbing a glass and the jar of lemonade.

-It took you guys your sweet time- Medusa emphasize.

-Who did the first move?- they wanted to know. Silence. They looked at Laura for information. She looked at Kate, and she made a gesture to Laura.

-I think is fair to say he did, but it was after a full moon, so nothing happened, as far as I can tell- she informed.

-HA! – Medusa laughed at Circe. – I fucking told you!- she looked delighted.- Now I would like my money, please- she told her wife.

-I had faith in you, you know- Circe told Kate making appear some coins on the counter. Medusa took a look at the coins.

-Those are drachmas- she told Circe- that is no fair game. You witch- she hissed. Circe smiled at her.

-You will always have the satisfaction of being right- she winked. Medusa rolled her eyes.

After that the conversation flowed. Circe and Medusa were curious about Laura, but they didn’t want to overwhelm her, so they would ask here and there, wanting to know her better. They give her a tour around the house and offered to go for a walk around the important places of the city.

When the sun was low Circe announced that she would be cooking dinner and the four of them reunited in the kitchen to help, slicing, removing and mixing. It was nice, and Laura smiled, feeling less miserable than that morning. They were welcoming, and she appreciated that.

-How about you stay for the weekend?- they wondered after a while.

Kate looked at Laura to see if she fancy the idea and she nodded, agreeing.

-We would love to- Laura smiled.


	18. Girls just wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura grows closer to her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know it's been a long while, life has been crazy lately. But here is anew chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Laura woke up after a good night of sleep, like she had never had in years. She wondered if it was the moussaka, if it was the other company or the peaceful conversation with the others, their presence more calming than she could have predicted. She smiled a little to herself for that, grateful for having a piece of peace and tranquility for her after all she had been through. She turned to the other bed in the room to find it empty. She stretched, slowly. There was no rush, and she was happy with that.

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find the others already awaken.

-Hey pretty girl! How did you sleep?- Medusa greeted with a smile. Circe was making pancakes and eggs, and gave her a warm look and a wink.

-Pretty good, actually- she replied, a bit sleepy.

-I see my pyjamas looks good in you- Kate snorted, offering her a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed. She took it and gave a ship. It was sweet and wonderful.

-It’s still weird that it belongs to you- she told her.

-Oh?- she replied, squeezing more oranges for the rest.

-Well… it doesn’t seem your style- she explained.

-It’s just a pyjamas- she told her, laughing.

-Never mind- she said, shooking her head. She looked at Medusa setting the table. –Let me help. What can I get?- she asked.

-Plates. First drawer next to Circe- she told her, pointing it out.

-Do you like pancakes, Laura?- Circe wanted to know.- I can cook something else for you, just in case.

-Oh no no, pancakes are fantastic. Who doesn’t like pancakes?- she smiled, placing the plates on the table. –Can I help you? I feel like you do all the heavy work- she told her, feeling guilty. Circe considered it.

-You can help me with the bacon and the eggs. The eggs are almost done, serve them, and then fry the bacon.- she instructed.

-Right away- Laura put herself to it.

When the breakfast were ready, they seated to eat. She felt light, and a bit lazy, but it was quite alright, since the ambiance was relaxed and familiar. She was overwhelmed of how easy was to feel part of this group, to feel welcome and at home. She told herself it was a good thing. She liked all of them, and they seemed to like her back, which was a lot more than she expected.

-So, can I ask?- Circe looked at Kate and then to Laura.

-About?- Kate wanted to know.

-The ritual. You resurrected her.- she replied, like this was obvious.

-Just a regular one, like with the others. The full moon, the paintings, the smoke… Buile’s coin helped, tough. She is strong, let me tell you. A war goddess, no less- she smiled at Laura, fondly. Laura raised her glass at this.

-Really?- Circe studied Laura, surprised.- We should teach her, then. The sooner the better.

-And you say I’m the one that scare her… give her a break. She is new to this- Medusa defended Laura right away. She felt thankful for that.

-We can’t afford to delay it much longer- Kate intervened. Laura frowned. –As much as I would love to, it’s important. – she told her. Laura sighed.

-And we have to fetch you prayers. But that can wait, for now- Medusa told her.

-Prayers? It is that important? I thought I heard someone at Cairo complaining about not having any. I thought it wasn’t that important- she argued.

-Well, most of them are resigned, because centuries past and no worship had come their way. It’s not something I can relate to, if I’m honest- Kate dropped, shrugging.

-What do you mean? People does pray to you?- Laura was genuinely surprised.

-Yes, they do. Maybe not multitudes like in the past, but a good number. Numbers are not the important thing here, but faith. Quality over quantity- she explained.

-And what does people do to worship you? Sacrifices?- Laura wanted to know. Medusa stopped her fork halfway to her mouth to look at her.

-Worship has evolved since blood sacrifices- she told her.

-Although sometimes I get offerings. I told them not to sacrifice living beings, but sometimes it’s too late. And I have to accept the blood. – Kate told Laura.

-You could just not have it- she reasoned.

-Then the poor creature has being killed for nothing. I do it out of respect, for its life, not for the act of sacrifice itself.

-How honorable- Laura mocked. Medusa hissed, upset.

-You know little about worship, you should have some respect- the woman told her.

-Right, you were a priestess once- she remembered. Medusa nodded. She considered about asking for her story, but since there was a delicate issue and there was tension in there, she let go of it.- Then how people prays to you? I just want to know- she told Kate.

-They can do whatever they want. I take all the offerings. Even if they don’t usually pray. Some tell me words, everybody has forgotten the ancient prayers. Some light candles, some have their own rituals. I hear them, when they talk to me. When they do it from the heart. No matter what- she looked at Laura.

-Makes sense- she nodded after a while. –I didn’t meant to be disrespectful… I just… There is so much I don’t know- she explained to the others.

-Then we should change that, don’t you agree?- said Circe, standing up. – Put some clothes on, we are training you.

They went to the backyard, which was surprisingly spacious. She was given a stick, and first she was encouraged to watch while Circe did some moves, and soon, Medusa and Circe were making a fighting demonstration that she followed with attention. They were fast, and they were shaped. She doubted she could reach any of that soon. But she had to try. She owed them that.

Circe called her to the fighting place, and she went a bit insecure.

-I will go easy on you, at first. Don’t worry, you will be alright- she smiled at her. Laura nodded- Ready?

-Yes?- she managed.

-C’mon, some confidence!- Kate cheered.

-Yes!- she tried again.

-Better- Circe said, before throwing a strike to her right side. Laura was able to stop it, and she felt good. She stopped a couple more hits, and she felt her confidence growing. –Now you try strike me- Circe told her.

-Alright- she tried on the front. The witch stopped her, as well as the other attempts. –Ugh, I suck- she complained.

-It takes practice. Now combined. Defense and attack- Circe told her.

That was when things went a bit out of control and Laura bit the dust, literally. She was with her back on the floor, her stick feet away from her. Circe tended a hand to her and she took it, standing up. She brushed the dust to find the switched and now Medusa was facing her.

-We have to improve those skills, if we are going to battle. You can’t be a disgrace to this family, I won’t let you- she teased, playfully.

-I am not- she said, defensively.

-Of course, you are not. En Garde! – she yelled, before jumping over her, stik pointing at her. She barely dodged her. Medusa wasn’t as easy on her as Circe was. She was fast, and flexible, were Circe was steady and methodical. She managed to strike her, though. But right after that she found herself unarmed and Medusa’s stick to her throat.

-Woah, I give up!- she told her, making her laugh.

-It’s alright, we are getting there. Again.- she told her, making her pick up the stick again.

Medusa insisted, and she lost, time after time. But she encouraged her, just like the others. That kept her going.

-Maybe change?- Kate told Medusa.

-As you want. But don’t be too hard on her- Medusa warned. Laura felt funny about this. She didn’t expect Kate to be harsh, and Medusa had been thorough. Maybe she thought wrong.

-I’ll do my best- she told Medusa.- Ready?- Laura nodded.

Kate threw a couple strikes that Laura stopped easily. She smiled at her, proud, and then she leveled up. Laura was on the floor three moves later.

-Easy, mama bear. She need to walk before she could run- Circe scolded Kate.

-Sorry. Are you alright?- she looked at Laura- Any damage?- she looked concerned.

-Only my pride- Laura smiled a bit.

-We can work with that- she smiled back, helping her up.

-Again- Laura smiled.

Time passed, and she was getting better. They switched again, and she learnt from everyone. Form Circe, that strategy mattered, and that predicting the moves from your opponent was a key to win. From Medusa, that she had to think fast and be resourceful, that fights were not always fair and that instincts could be a good thing. Form Kate, that rhythm was also important, as much as strength, and that defeat can be as useful as a win.

Laura was tired and went to have a break, but the others were enthusiast about fighting, so she watched. They took it further, since they could afford it, and it became quite a view. If amazons had ever been real, Laura thought they would look pretty much like they did. They dodged, jumped, threw, recovered and kept fighting in the most spectacular ways. Medusa defeated Kate after a while, but had trouble with Circe, that showed off a proud smile, and for all the good reasons, Laura saw, after Medusa lied on the ground, laughing, and Circe stood undefeated. Kate and Circe were quite even after a while, and they had to quit over lunch, with the promise of a further continuation.

After lunch they were not easy on her, and she managed to improve. Circe won Kate, and Kate managed to defeat Medusa, celebrating with a cheerful howl.

-Don’t get used to it, you messy bitch- Medusa congratulated her.

-I’m not, that is why I celebrate- she told her.- It has been decades since I don’t win you.

-And more decades shall pass until you do it again- she laughed, charging again.

When Laura managed to defeat Kate, she could not believe her eyes. The four of them cheered and celebrated with her, and they concluded the training session there. After a much needed shower, they dressed up and went to have some fun in the night ambiance of New Orleans.

It was a lovely evening, laughs, jokes, alcohol and spicy food. A girls night out of its own right. They danced a lot, they changed from bar to bar, they shared confidences, and their ties grew stronger. The heat of the ambiance only made the night passed faster, and they were on a bench, watching the sunrise over some ice creams.

-Tonight was wonderful. I love you so much, you guys- Laura spoke a bit tipsy. Apparently, when you are a goddess, you don’t get drunk as easy. She could live with that.

-Cheers to that- Circe laughed. –She is so lovely, can we keep her around forever?- she asked Kate. Laura laughed.

-I’m afraid we have to go back at some point- Kate told her. Medusa groaned in response.

-But she is so much funnn- she hugged Laura, her braids on her shoulders. She swears she feels a twitch from them, although it seems impossible. Then she remembers that they are probably made of snakes and it makes sense again.

-Nobody ever told me that, Med- Laura tells her.

-But I’m telling you now. And I stick with it- she defies her, her chin up, her sunglasses shining with the sunlight. And Laura hugs her hard. Kate and Circe laugh and join the hug. And Laura wants this moment to last forever.


End file.
